


The Hidden Truth

by SerenaTano



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Aftermath of Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gay Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of kidnapping, Minor Violence, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Characters, Threats of Violence, mentions of child abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaTano/pseuds/SerenaTano
Summary: When the remaining Resistance members keep reporting seeing the former leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, Rey and the others must use an ancient Jedi trick to bring some old heroes back from the dead to help with the never ending fight.Her search leads her to a planet deep in Wild Space, where she finds the infamous Kylo Ren, alive and well. But what happens when tempers rise and the truth comes out. Rey is shocked at what she discovers.Could it be that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren are not the same person? Or could it be another trick of his?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Characters/Original Male Charaters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. The Reports

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction so, please go easy on me. I've had this idea for a while so, let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the remaining Resistance members keep reporting seeing the former leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, Rey and the others must use an ancient Jedi trick to bring some people back from the dead to help.  
> Her search leads her to a planet in Wild Space, where she finds Kylo Ren, alive and well. But what happens when tempers rise and the truth comes out. Rey is shocked at what she is told.  
> Could it be that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren are not the same person? Or could it be another trick of his?

"Five years." The man on the holo told Rey. "For five years, people have reported seeing Kylo Ren in various locations. Despite what you said, none of us believe he's really dead." The man said in anger. Finn looked at Rey, hoping for her to say something positive, but she stayed quiet. "We'll look into it Dole." Poe said before shutting off the holo. "Rey something must be done. If Kylo Ren is still out there..."

"He's not Poe. I saw him die." Rey's voice almost cracked, but she held it steady.

For the past five years, Resistance members from all over had been reporting seeing Kylo Ren. At first, everyone brushed it off as paranoia, but after a while, it began to grow suspicious. All of these people had reported the same thing. Many reported seeing Kylo with a girl around the same age as him. Those who had claimed to see the girl, described her as having short, curly, black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and she always wore an all black outfit, with a cross-guard lightsaber made of black metal at her belt. They also said she wore black eye shadow and black lipstick.

No one truly believed the woman existed, however one could never be too sure as to what allies Kylo Ren had.

Kylo Ren was also described as wearing a light grey outfit with a cross-guard lightsaber made of gold metal at his belt. Both Finn and Poe believe the reports had the outfits switched. "Kylo always wore black. The girl must be in grey." Poe had once said and everyone silently agreed.

Some thought the girl was a prisoner of Kylo's and that she needed to be rescued. Rey didn't know what to believe, first Ben was dead, now he's being seen again, then he was alone, now he's not. She looked at Lando Calrissian who remained lost in thought. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. It was as if he were reliving an horrid memory, and for all Rey knew, he could have been. She didn't know what horrors the man had seen.

"Has anyone been able to pinpoint exactly where Kylo Ren is at." Rose said in fear and Poe shook his head. "They say he's been seen wearing a Thamerian Surrogate Necklace. So, we might want to start there."

"THAMERIA! Why would anyone with half a brain want to go there?" Finn said in exasperation. It was true, the planet was a bipolar one. "Look, most likely Kylo Ren killed a Thamerian and stole their Surrogate Necklace as a trophy." Poe growled in anger and Lando flinched.

None of them knew much about the people of Thameria, but they all knew a Surrogate Necklace was sacred to the individual who wore it. In fact, neither Poe, Finn, Rose, Jannah, or Rey didn't even know what a Surrogate Necklace was or why it was so important. Only Lando and Chewbacca knew the strange ways of the Thamerians, and even their knowledge was limited. 

"Still it's the best lead we have. We have to at least check it out. Plus the Resistance is going to sign a peace treaty with the Thamerians." Jannah said and Rey nodded.

"I'll go speak to Chewie. See what he knows about the planet" Rey said as she walked out of the room It was almost too much for her. Even after five years of him being gone. She wasn't the only one suffering in silence.

Both Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian were also secretly mourning the loss of their brothers, sister, and only nephew. Chewbacca had found several holos of Ben Solo when he was younger, and the two watched them constantly. Both trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

But, as Chewie watched them, he began noticing some patterns. At what seemed like random times, Ben would glance at a shadowed part of the room in fear and walk as far away from the spot as possible. Or he would jump up and run to a random spot in the room. In certain holos, it looked like Ben was either leaning up against or holding hands with someone who wasn't there. One one holo, Chewie noticed that Ben's hair was actually lifted up a little and brushed to the side as if someone unseen had taken their hand and ran it through the boy's dark locks.

These subtle hints scared Chewbacca more than anything. He thought they were the signs of Snoke's torment on the young boy. Chewie had just finished watching another holo of his young nephew, when he howled in anger. In this holo Han Solo had snuck up on Ben in his room and surprised the seven year old child. But, right before Han yelled 'boo', Chewie noticed that Ben was holding his hand out as if he were reaching to place his hand in someone else's. Only, there was no one else there.

With a cry of anger and pain, Chewie slammed his fist into the console, accidentally activating the old holocomm.

Looking at the person who sent the holo, Chewie gasped in shock at who it was.

The Togruta standing before him had unshed tears in her eyes, her back was as straight as a board, she had bags under her eyes, and her orange skin was pale. But she stood tall nonetheless. Chewie recognized her from the island the Trandoshan hunters took him to back in the days of the Clone Wars.

"Han Solo, my name is Ahsoka Tano, and I have some terrible news for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what your theories are.


	2. The Holo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca watches an old holo that reveals something he never knew. This leaves him with questions.

“Han Solo, my name is Ahsoka Tano, and I have some terrible news for you.” The Togruta sighed in sorrow. “Your missing son, Ben Solo, has been found. Unfortunately, he has sustained many life-threatening injuries and is in critical condition. I fear that he does not have long. I urge you to come now. He’s in the Healer’s Cave on Thameria, we will be waiting for your arrival.” Ahsoka paused, as if she were thinking about what to say next. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, her voice full of sorrow.

“Please Mr. Solo, Ben needs you right now more than ever. He needs to know that you...that you still love him. Despite his failures, despite his...despite what he went through, he kept his promises to you. He stayed true to the Light Side. Please Mr. Solo, Ben doesn’t have long.” The holo ends and the Togruta woman disappears.

Unblinding anger built within Chewbacca as he stood staring at the spot where the holo of Ahsoka was. 

‘Ben Solo, had been missing?’ Chewie thought in disgust. ‘Why had no one said anything? Why was I never told about this?’ Then the most disturbing thought struck the old Wookie. “How long ago did this happen?” Chewie whispered softly and fearfully.

Chewbacca pressed a button and brought the holo back. He looked carefully at the Togruta. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, so the holo couldn’t have been recent. ‘Since the former Jedi Padawan would be seventy-five years of age today. Or she is seventy-five years of age today.’

Chewie sighed in sorrow. He didn’t know if Ahsoka was still alive or not. The old Wookie hoped she was still alive. Then she could clear things up for him. If Chewie had to guess Ahsoka’s age, he would have to say she would be around fifty or fifty-five in the holo. That would’ve made Ben around thirteen or seventeen years of age at the time.

‘But, Ben wasn’t missing at that time. He was training with Luke when he was that age.’ Chewie grew frustrated, so he turned back to the holocomm and found an unwatched holo. Once again, Ahsoka appeared, although this time, her eyes were red and puffy. Her orange skin was even paler than before and she had tear stains running down her cheeks. Chewie’s heart nearly stopped as he guessed what happened.

“Han Solo.” Ahsoka’s voice gave out at the last word, however she swallowed, took a deep breath in and started over. “Han Solo. I know you told me never to contact you again, however, I thought you would love to hear the news I have for you.” Chewie’s eyes widened. ‘Maybe she has good news.’ Chewie thought in hope.

“I know you don’t care a bit about your son, but I thought you would love to know that you no longer have the burden of fatherhood. Your son, Ben Solo, passed away twenty minutes ago and we were unable to revive him.” Chewie’s heart dropped like a boulder in the ocean. 

Ahsoka looked like she wanted to end the holo, but instead, she looked up in anger. “I just thought you might need something to celebrate and you probably will celebrate this news.” A tear fell from her eye. “You know, Ben looked up to you. He wanted to be just like you when he grew up. He told me that himself. In fact he had plans to make the Kessel Run in ten parsecs just to make you proud.” A sob escaped the Togruta as she ducked her head in an attempt to hide her tears. “Now, he never will. The least you could’ve done was be here for him in his time of dying. Oh well, at least he didn’t die alone.” Ahsoka slammed her hand into the controls on her side. Ending the holo for good. Chewie stood there for several minutes, unable to move.

‘Ben had died. No that can’t be. He became Kylo Ren. He killed Han Solo. He became evil. But, what if that wasn’t really Ben Solo.’ Chewie knew that stubborn thought in his head was right. He knew of the Clawdites. The species were known to shapeshift.

‘Could one of them have been Kylo Ren? Was my nephew innocent?’ The thought disgusted Chewbacca. The thought of him blaming his own nephew of crimes that were not of his doing. Especially, while the real Ben Solo was in the ground somewhere.

“Chewie, what’s wrong?” Glancing up, Chewbacca saw Rey standing in the doorway looking worried. “I’m fine.” He growled out, but Rey didn’t look convinced. Thankfully, she let the subject drop.

“Chewie, as you know there have been some reports of Kylo Ren being spotted.” Chewbacca’s fists tightened at the mention of that vile, repulsive name. “Well, some have reported seeing him wearing a Thamerian Surrogate Necklace. With that being said, the Resistance is also going to sign a peace treaty with the Thamerian Kingdom, so, we need to know everything about the people.”

Chewie admitted the fact that he didn’t know much about the Thamerian people, but he knew enough. Rey smiled as the Wookie followed back inside the house on the Lars homestead.

“Okay, if we’re going to find Kylo Ren, we need to find someone who can help.” Poe said as Rey and Chewie walked in. Finn jumped up and ran to the old bookshelf. The others looked confused. He came back to the table with the old Jedi texts. “I read something in these Jedi books about a place on Lothal. It’s said to hold the people of the past within. It’s called the World Between Worlds.” The former Stormtrooper turned to a page with a picture of a mountain.

“I’ve heard of these. There are only two known ones in the whole galaxy, both on Lothal and one was destroyed during the Galactic Civil War. That means there’s only one left.” Rey jumped up in excitement.

“Indeed. With this place, we could bring the people we need back from the dead.” Chewie glanced at Lando with a concerned expression. Lando returned it.

“Alright then. That settles it. We’re going to Lothal.” With that everyone stood up and headed for the Millennium Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what your theories are.


	3. The Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, and Jannah learn some things about the Thamerian people from Chewbacca and Lando.

“So, a Thamerian Surrogate Necklace is a necklace that shows the symbol of what family the person wearing it belongs to.” Rey said and Lando nodded. “But why is it called a Surrogate Necklace? Wouldn’t it be called a Family Necklace?” Poe asked and Finn nodded in agreement. The Thamerians were a strange group of people. Often described as being savage and animal-like. Most rumors said that the Thamerians wore little clothing, but nothing was ever confirmed. Still, people from off-world often stayed away from the Thamerian village.

“Because most families on Thameria aren’t blood families. They’re just a small group of people, usually two, three, or four, who live together.” Chewie explained and the others nodded, although they didn’t fully understand. “Most children are adopted by a childless person or couple.” Rey felt a little jealous when Lando revealed that bit of information.

“That’s the main reason why most orphans in the galaxy are now sent straight to Thameria. Because it won’t even take an hour for someone to take them in and the school is the reason the troubled children are sent there.” Lando spit the words out as if it were poison in his mouth. “There’s a school on Thameria?” Rose asked in confusion and Chewie nodded.

“Yes. It was started by a brother and sister couple around seventeen years ago. I think their names are Ben Tano and Serena Tano.” Chewie’s head shot up at Lando’s words. “Tano?” The Wookie growled out in shock. “Yes, Tano. At least I think their last name is Tano. All I know is they claim to be brother and sister. Though I doubt they really are.” Lando failed to notice Chewbacca’s wide eyes.

“Do you know what they look like?” Chewie asked hurriedly and Lando shook his head. “No. I think they're the King and Queen of the Thamerian Kingdom though, I’m probably wrong about that.” Jannah picked up a holopad. “I’ll look it up.”

She quickly typed something in and smiled when the information came up. "You're right, dad. They are the King and Queen of the Thamerian Kingdom. While there are no pictures, this says they were both adopted by Ahsoka Tano at different times. Serena when she was an infant and Ben when he was thirteen." Chewie's head shot up at that. "Thirteen?" He asked and Jannah nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Hm, that's odd."

"What?" Poe looked scared. "There's no information on Ben before he was adopted by Ahsoka." Jannah said, suspicion was thick in her voice. "Nothing?" Finn was just as confused as the rest of them. "Nothing. I could see there being nothing on Serena because she was an infant. However, it's as if Ben just appeared out of thin air when Ahsoka took him in."

Chewbacca was starting to put the pieces together. "And there are truly no pictures of this Ben Tano?" Jannah shook her head at Chewie's question. "None that I can find."

"At least we'll know what symbol his Surrogate Necklace will have." Chewie muttered lightly and Rose looked confused. "Most Surrogate Necklaces have a symbol that is based on either the name or a marking."

"Wait, I thought Thamerians weren't big on tattoos or piercings." Poe pointed out and Lando nodded. “They’re not, but it’s not against the rules. Plus, there are species whose culture revolves around tattoos and/or piercings.”

“However, even people of those species usually get their tattoos or piercings removed when they become Thamerian. But, there are some species, like togrutas, with natural markings.” Chewbacca stiffened when Rey mentioned Togrutas.

“If Ben Tano is the son of Ahsoka Tano, then the symbol on his Surrogate Necklace would probably be the markings Ahsoka has on her forehead.” Chewie pointed out and others nodded. Chewbacca was the only one who had even met Ahsoka. No one else knew what she looked like.

“Most likely. Ugh, the Thamerians are weird. I mean seriously, what’s up with all of the traditions?” Poe threw his hands up in frustration. “Many planets have traditions that are followed by the natives. But you are right. The traditions of Thameria are weird. Oh, Jannah. Is there anything else you can find about Thameria?” Rose asked and the girl in question nodded.

“Apparently they do wear little, but the part of the planet that the village is on...Supposedly it’s hotter than Tatooine.” Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. “Wow.” Finn breathed. “That explains a lot. I feel sorry for any Wookies that live there.”

“Most of the time, the species that aren’t built to handle heat, they live on the jungle side of the planet.” Rey looked confused. “Jungle side?”

“Yes. The planet is split. One half is a jungle and the other half is a sandless, rocky desert. The jungle part is cooler than the desert part obviously. So, most Wookies live there, in a seperate village that’s about one hundred and five feet away from the main village. Of course, the two are still considered one village. The people work together.”

The group nodded as Jannah spoke, reading from the holopad. “They are also big on physical contact. It’s not uncommon for them to hug as a way of saying ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’. They also stand really close to each other. They seem to have no knowledge of personal space.” Jannah’s voice was full of judgement, it grew even more when she read the next part.

They also tend to marry young. The legal age of marriage is twenty one. That’s also the legal age of adulthood. Anyone younger than that has to live with a Surrogate Family until they turn twenty one.” Rey once again glanced down in jealousy. “Oh, here’s something else. While there are Surrogate Families. There are also Prides.”

Poe, Finn, and Rose looked up in confusion. “What’s a Pride?” Jannah chuckled. “It is a group of people from different Surrogate Families that come together. Usually between four and six people, but there can be more. Sometimes, two people from the same Surrogate will join the same Pride. Thamerians wear a band on their left bicep called a Pride Band. It has the symbol of the Pride they belong to.”

“Wow. Thamerians wear a lot of symbols. And have a lot of groups.” Finn pointed out. “Well, they are very social people. Most children refer to the adults usually as Aunt or Uncle. At least the adults that aren’t their Surrogate Parents.” This time Rey looked down in sadness.

“Also, about what they wear. Thamerians never wear shoes, guys only wear pants and girls wear pants and a strip of cloth around their chests. Plus, a tiny amount of jewelry.” Poe and Finn sneered in disgust.

“You know, between the love of being social, the physical contact, and the limited clothing, I honestly doubt Kylo Ren is on Thameria.” Poe sat down and placed his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee. “Same here. But it would be the one place that no one would think to look for him. Also if he joined a Pride that means he has allies. I know Thamerians would fight to the death for one of their own.” Finn pointed out and Jannah nodded.

The hyperdrive beeped, letting the group know they had arrived at their destination. “On that cheery note, we’re on Lothal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what your theories are.


	4. The World Between Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey must venture to an old Jedi Temple on the planet Lothal in order to find help. She is both relieved and fearful of who she finds. Chewbacca is finally able to show the holo to some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated on Mondays.

It didn’t take the group long to find the place where the temple was hidden. Finding the temple itself would prove to be a different challenge. Mostly because the temple was built into a mountain, that was hidden in the mountains of Lothal. Rey and Finn used a combination of the old Jedi book and the force to find it.

“Okay, while the destroyed one, let you choose what you wanted to see or who you wanted to save. This one shows you want you need to see or need to save. You don’t choose who you get to save Rey.” Finn pointed out, concern was thick in his voice. “That’s a chance we’ll have to take.” Rey replied as she approached the mountain that held the temple.

“REY!” Finn called out catching the young Jedi’s attention. “Before you go in, read the plaque. It’ll tell you what you need to know.” Rey nodded at her best friend's words and walked up to the mountain.

Like Finn said, there was a plaque on the side of the mountain, the words appeared as Rey approached. She was shocked by what they read. ‘ _ To see a past covered by fog. Once must make it clear by mending a bond destroyed by unreal expectations.’ _

“What is that supposed to mean?” As she asked the question, a door opened next to the plaque. Taking a deep breath, Rey entered the mountain. The door closed behind her.

It was dark, with tiny white dots all around. It reminded Rey of stars in the night sky. Suddenly, an echoed voice spoke out.

“What is that you seek to do, child?” The female voice said. Rey looked around fearfully, but no one could be seen. “I seek...I seek.” Rey had no answer. If she were being completely honest with herself, she didn’t know what she sought.

She wanted to find Kylo Ren, but for a reason different than that of Finn and Poe. She wanted to find the man she had once and still loves. “Then you are in the wrong place for that, my child.” A woman appears several feet in front of Rey.

She was glowing, with pale skin, long, floating, green hair and green eyes. She wore a light yellow dress and headdress. Rey recognized her from one of the Jedi texts, but there was no name with the picture. “I am called Morai by my people on Thameria.”

“Morai.” Rey couldn’t bring herself to look the lightsided Goddess in the eyes. “You are in the wrong place for finding that crea...that man.” Rey glanced up when Morai corrected herself. “Forgive me. Sometimes I forget he was human.” The young Jedi was unable to stop herself from glaring at the lightsided Goddess for her comment.

“I was told this place would let me save those I needed to save.” Morai looked at Rey solemnly before sighing. “It can, my child. But only if you and they are willingly to listen to the warnings and follow the instructions.” Rey’s eyes lit up. “Yes, yes. I will and I’m sure they will as well.”

With a wave of Morai’s hand, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa appeared several feet to the right of Rey. The young Jedi instantly ran to hug Leia who nearly collapsed in releaf when she saw the young girl.

“Now, for the warning.” The four adults turned to the glowing woman. Morai was glaring at the three newcomers. It was obvious that she didn’t like them. “You think you know the past, but you are painfully wrong. Keep an open mind and do not attack. If you do, you will suffer the consequences.” Han looked unimpressed, and both Luke and Leia looked confused. “Now, for the instructions. You will go to Thameria, once you get there. You will find the King. His name is Ben Tano and you will listen to his story. If you don’t, a fate worse than death will come to the people of the galaxy.” With that, Morai began to disappear.

Leia ran towards the disappearing Goddess. “Wait, what about finding my son?” But it was too late. The woman was gone. “This is why I hate beings of the Force. They never tell you anything.” Han said and Luke elbowed his old friend.

“Actually, I think Ben Solo might be on Thameria…” Leia burst out laughing before Rey could finish her sentence. “Never. My son would never go to a savage-filled wasteland like Thameria. No one from the civilized parts of the galaxy would ever want to go there willingly.”

“And by civilized part of the galaxy, she means any planet that’s not a part of Wild Space.” Luke added and Leia nodded, even Han agreed with them. “Is Thameria really that bad?” Rey asked as they headed for the door. “Thameria is full of savages who have no concept of what civilization means. They’re wild, vicious, and animal-like.” Rey had never heard Leia talk that way about people before. It was almost as if she had a bone to pick with the people of Thameria.

“Well, they're civilized enough to know how to build and wield a lightsaber.” Luke added. “They call themselves the Peace Keepers, but they are far from being keepers of peace.” Han didn’t say a thing as the door opened. “Ladies first.” Leia lightly whacked him on the arm and stepped through the door.

She was instantly surrounded by a wall of fur. “Chewie. It’s good to see you again. You old walking carpet.” Chewbacca let out a loving roar as he stepped away, walking around her to hug Luke. He had come out after Rey and Han was last. It took Chewie a few seconds to fully believe that his brother was standing right in front of him, when it clicked in his brain...Han was nearly squished.

“Yeah, yeah. I missed you too old pal. Uh, Chewie. I can’t breath. CHEWIE!” It took a few minutes for the group to pry Chewbacca away from Han. “The others are waiting on the Falcon.” Chewie said and Han laughed. “I’m really glad you didn’t blow it up.”

“No, almost. We honestly tried our very best to do so, but we were unable to.” Rey joked as Han glared at her with fake anger.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the others.” Leia said and Rey could tell she was hiding something. An emotion that she didn’t want to let show. And Rey understood that emotion better than anyone.

It had taken over an hour for the happy reunion on the Falcon to end. But, when it did, Chewie decided to show the holo to Han, Leia, Luke, and Lando. “I need to talk to you four about something...in private.” The four in question looked at each other in fear, but they abided by Chewbacca’s wishes.

“So, Chewie, what did you want to talk about?” Han asked with a chuckle, but it quickly faded when he noticed the serious look on his oldest friend’s face. Chewie said nothing, he only played the first holo.

Tears were in Leia’s eyes by the time the holo ended. “I just saw that it was from Ahsoka Tano and I told her not to contact me again. I never even watched it.” Han breathed, regret was thick in his voice. “I did the same, so did Luke.” The old Jedi nodded at his sister’s words.

“If you felt bad after the first one, wait until you see the second one.” Leia’s eyes widened and she took a step back. Chewie didn’t hesitate to play the second holo.

Everyone was in tears before Ahsoka could even finish the first line. It was then that Leia truly realized exactly when she had received two messages from the former Queen of Thameria.

“Oh, my…” Lando grabbed Leia’s arms as she started to fall. “Ben, my only son, was thirteen when I received the first and only time I ever received two messages from her.” Han and Luke froze as they also realized what year it had been. “Wait. If Ben died when he was thirteen, then, who the hell did I try...who was I training.” Luke caught himself before he let it slip that he had tried to kill Ben. The others didn’t yet know and if Luke had any say in it, they would never know. 

“It’s a lie.” Leia whispered. “Leia, it might not be...” Han tried to say, but he was immediately cut off. “IT’S A LIE!” The former general yelled. “Ahsoka lives on Thameria. That means she’s Thamerian. They’re all liars. It’s all they’ll ever be.”

Chewbacca stepped forward. “I know Ahsoka. She was a Padawan of the Jedi Order. She helped save my life and the lives of thousands. She would have nothing to gain in lying about Ben. Especially if she had no leverage.” Luke’s head shot up in shock. After his temple had been destroyed, he looked all over for any Jedi that could’ve survived the massacre known as Order 66. However, he kept coming up empty handed and yet, Chewbacca had known one all along.

“I don’t know what she would’ve had to gain. But it all has to be a lie. Ben never disappeared. We would’ve known if he did. She’s lying.” Leia would not allow herself to believe that her son. Her only son would disappear with her knowing. She had lost one that way, she swore that she wouldn’t lose another.

Han opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Poe popped in. “I’ve contacted Connix and told her to meet us at Thameria.” Leia nodded and Poe left. As soon as the door slid shut, the hyperdrive beeped.

“Guys, welcome to Thameria.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and what your theories are.


	5. The First Discovery Will Bring Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance members arrive on Thameria and get a surprise when they meet the Queen. Who may be the most intimidating person they've ever met.

Thameria was like nothing Rey had ever seen before. Half of the planet was a dry, rocky, sandless desert and the other half was a thick jungle. The first moon was an icy one, where the snow never stopped falling and the other moon was basically a field of flowers and animals.

But what shocked the group the most, was the gigantic ship that floated behind the planet. The ship was twice as tall as Thameria and three times its length. It honestly looked like it could crush the weird looking planet.

“They call it the Planet Protector.” Chewie said with awe in his voice. “I never knew how big it truly was.” Another voice came through the coms. “YT-1300f Corellian light freighter. State your business here on Thameria.” A strict sounding woman spoke. “This is General Poe Dameron of the Resistance Fleet. We're here looking for someone and we also want to discuss the peace treaty with the King and Queen.” Poe spoke with so much authority that it made Leia so proud. ‘I have taught him well.’ She thought as pride bloomed in her chest.

Poe had become like a second son to her and Rey had become like a second daughter to her. Leia looked down at the two stones in her ring. It was like she had gotten back the two children she had once lost.

“I have no record of your scheduled arrival. Are you sure you’re supposed to arrive today? In fact, there’s no record of your scheduled arrival at all this month.” She sounded beyond angry at this point. “This was kind of a last minute decision on our part. We never even thought about contacting you all sooner.” Poe snapped right back at her. Suddenly, another voice came through. A man’s voice.

“Are you all with Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix?” The deep and gruff voice spoke. “Yes sir we are.” Poe responded quickly. “Go on ahead and land. Landing Area Four is open.”

“We will. Thank you.” Poe said before shutting off the coms. “We’re in.” The younger members of the group high fived each other. “Rose, go get the droids ready. We’ll need their help with this one.” The young girl nodded and walked out of the cockpit.

It didn’t take long after that to find the landing area they were told to land in. “Okay. Now remember. These people are basically animals. They have no form of civilization.” Leia said as they all descended down the ramp. They had all worn light and airy clothing. To help them with the nearly unbearable heat. Connix was already waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

“Leia!” She ran up to hug the older woman who happily hugged her back. “Connix, I’m glad to see you’re alright.” The young woman in question nodded and smiled brightly.

“Hey!” Their attention was turned to a young Thamerian woman who was standing near a Thamerian version of a speeder. Her appearance both shocked and enraged the members of the group.

The woman, who couldn't have been more than thiry-three, had purple eyeliner around her bright blue eyes, red lipstick, and she wore her purple hair up in a tight bun. She had a strip of purple cloth around her chest, purple pants that stopped just a few inches above her knees, with a short purple skirt, and no shoes. Her Surrogate Necklace had a bridge and a wren bird carved into it and her Pride Armband had a starbird symbol. She had a lightsaber made of gold metal hung on her belt. She was also only a few inches shorter than Rose. Leia couldn’t believe that she was this close to a Thamerian.

Connix’s breath was taken away by this younger woman. ‘She’s beautiful.’ The young blond thought to herself.

“Are you the group that wants to speak with Ben and Serena Tano?” Finn, Poe, and Rey all nodded. “Good. I’m here to pick you up. Hop in.” The young woman jumped into the driver's seat and waited for the others to climb in. When they were all in, she took off.

"My name is Amanda Bridger. Surrogate Daughter of the Bridger family and Pride Sister to the Starbird Pride. And I am a close friend of Ben and Serena Tano. In fact I'm in the same Pride as them." Amanda said happily. Her voice was high and a little bouncy. "Wait, Bridger? Does that mean you're…" Luke started to say, but Amanda cut him off.

"The Daughter of Ezra Bridger, yes, yes I am. And I'm also the daughter of Sabine Wren." Poe, Rey, and Rose were practically star struck. They had all heard of and practically worshiped the rebel heroes. But, before they could say anything, Amanda spoke up once more.

"You know, it was such a surprise when I learned that the Resistance wanted to sign a peace treaty with a bunch of scavenging animals. Especially when the new son and daughter of Leia Organa agreed to it." Leia's head shot up at the young Thamerian's statement. "What do you mean the new son and daughter of Leia Organa?" The older woman shot back. 

"You know. Poe Dameron and Rey of Jakku. Everyone in the Thamerian Kingdom knows the story of how General Organa replaced her dead son with Poe Dameron and she replaced her missing daughter with Rey of Jakku." All eyes turned to Leia. They all held the same question. Except for the eyes of those who already knew.

"I,um, I never had a daughter." Amanda suddenly slammed on the brakes and spun around. “You’re Leia Organa.” The woman in question nodded proudly and Amanda’s eyes narrowed as she turned back around. “By the end of the day my lightsaber color might change from purple to red. Because I am ninety-nine percent sure I will do something that Serena would do.” The speeder started moving again. 

“But, seriously. Why would civilized people like you want to sign a peace treaty with scavenging animals like us?” Amanda asked with zero emotion in her voice. “Because in the last thirty-five years, nearly every planet in the galaxy has joined your kingdom…” Poe started to answer, but was once again cut off by Amanda.

“So, you think by signing a peace treaty with us, we would keep you guys safe and give you all of the protection you need. Or are the Shadow Demons finally attacking the Resistance?” Amanda’s smirk said everything, but Rose noticed that when the young girl mentioned Shadow Demons, a small layer of fear appeared in her eyes. “We...wait, what are Shadow Demons?”

“A mythical creature of the darkside. It’s just a story that parents tell their children to scare them.” Leia answered and once again, Amanda slammed on the brakes and spun around. “DO NOT BELIEVE THEM TO NOT BE REAL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THOSE CREATURES ARE CAPABLE OF!” The young girl yelled before turning back around and driving off once more. “Our King, Ben Tano, was kidnapped and held captive by the Shadow Demons. He still has the scars to prove it.” Amanda said softly.

During the ride, both Rey and Rose were mesmerized by the different sights and creatures. Rey gasped at the large, colorful, winged, reptiles that were soaring through the air, with Thamerian riders seated on their backs. Rose grinned like a maniac when she saw a herd of Fathiers running over the rock platforms. But her smile quickly faded when she saw a dark haired man riding one of them.

It took them an hour and a half to reach the edge of the desert village. It was obvious that the houses were gathered in groups based on the different Prides. But they were still very close together. “Get out and follow me.” Amanda said coldly as she hoped out. Finn and Rey were beyond jealous as the young girl easily glided over the sharp rocks with no shoes on. “My brother and sister are this way.” She said and the group followed her.

Luke noticed how much they stood out. Their outfits alone made them stand out like sore thumbs. But the fact that they didn’t have any spears or daggers, were also an obvious hint. The second thing he noticed was how diverse the village was. There were creatures from every species here and they all got along.

“Oh, there’s Serena. She’ll tell you where Ben is.” With that Amanda disappeared into the crowd, leaving the group to look at the woman she had pointed to.

Serena was standing with her back to them, so little could be seen, but Luke could sense that this woman was strong with the darkside of the force. The darkness rolled off of her in waves, but Luke could feel a few veins of bright light with her presence. She had short, curly, black hair, a black strip of cloth was around her chest and she wore long black pants, with no shoes. A crossguard lightsaber made from black metal hung on her hip and she also had an ancient Sith dagger hanging from her belt as well, plus many more weapons were attached to her belt. Including a couple of blasters. Like Amanda, her Pride Armband, had a starbird carved into it. She was also extremely tall.

Poe walked right up to the woman who towered over him. “Are you Serena Tano?” He asked and the woman turned around. Han and Leia gasped when they saw Serena’s face. She had black eyeshadow around her dark brown, almost black eyes and black lipstick. A golden ring sat on the ring finger of her left hand. She wore two necklaces, one was a Surrogate Necklace with a symbol that matched the markings on Ahsoka Tano’s forehead. And the other necklace was an ancient Alderaanian symbol that meant Sister.

Both Finn and Rey noticed the similarities right away. This woman looked like a female version of Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. Serena Tano is my favorite character to write. Let me know what you think of her. Also, feel free to tell me your theories. Until next Monday.


	6. A Confrontation Never Goes As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance members meet the Queen of Thameria, the infamous Serena Tano. Will things go as planned? Or will more secrets be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy Monday. As promised here's a new chapter. I also want to say thank you for my first kudos ( I hope I spelled that right) . Also, 47 hits. YAY!

“I am. What do you want, Outsider?” Serena said bitterly, her glare piercing the souls of each person she looked at. Her voice was deep and sinister. “My name is General Poe Dameron of the Resistance…”

“Oh, right. You want to talk to my brother and I about the peace treaty, and you also want to find someone. Right?” She spoke with so much sarcasm, that Leia actually began to question whether or not this was a good idea.

“Correct…” Poe started but was cut off. “Oh, good. I was hoping to speak with some stuck up Outsiders today. But, first, show me who you’re looking for.” Serena demanded and Finn fearfully stepped forward with a datapad in his hand. He quickly pulled up a picture of Kylo Ren and showed it to Serena. As soon as she saw the picture, her eyes darkened and she stiffened. For a split second, she let her mental shields fall and Luke, Leia, Finn, and Rey could hear her thoughts.

‘I will murder these bozos if they even think about harming my prescious ball of sunshine.’ As soon as they went down, her mental shields were back up and the darksided woman took a threatening step towards Finn. “If you all know what’s good for you, you’ll forget that you were ever looking for this man. We Thamerians are protective of what’s ours.” With that, Serena turned around and Lando stepped forward.

“Are you saying that this man belongs to you?” Serena smirked and turned to face him. “In a way he does. His safety is my responsibility. If something happens to him, it’s on me.” Then she looked down and a film of sadness glazed over her eyes. It was almost as if she was remembering a memory that she would have rather forgotten. Then she glared back at the group. “I already lost him once. I’m not ready to lose him again.”

“Serena?” Leia asked, drawing the terrifying woman’s attention to her. “What?” The young woman asked in annoyance. “Can I speak to you? Alone?” Serena studied the older woman for a few moments before turning to an older Twi'lek with light green skin. The Twi’lek wore light brown pants and a light brown t-shirt, and like all Thamerians, no shoes. Her Surrogate Necklace had a shield carved into it and her Pride Armband had a ghost.

“Auntie Hera.” The Twi’lek turned around. “Could you please watch these Outsiders for me while I speak to one of them?” Serena asked and Hera sighed. “Of course Serena. But, please go easy on them, remember, Jacen and I were Outsiders once as well. So, was your brother.” Hera said gently.

“Yes, but you and Jacen never thought of us as scavenging animals. You treated us like people.” With that Serena walked away, Leia followed.

The young woman led the former Resistance general to a narrow canyon that sat between two rock platforms, just a few feet away from the village. “Speak.” Serena commanded and Leia resisted the urge to snap back. “Ms. Tano…” She began, but as soon as Leia spoke the name, the dark-haired woman spun around, her eyes glowing red. “IT’S SERENA!” She yelled and Leia flinched at the amount of anger that was sent her way through the force. Serena’s eyes suddenly went back to normal and her head snapped to the right as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Okay, Serena. I wanted to ask you about the man we showed you the picture of.” Leia said, but it seemed like Serena didn’t hear her. She was still staring at something behind her.

“Ms. Tano?” That seemed to snap the girl out of her trance. “What did I just say about calling me that? If you want to speak with Ms. Tano, you’ll have to find my mother.” Serena turned to leave, but Leia called out. 

“Serena, please. I want to know if my son is here or not. Surely a Thamerian like you would want to know what happened to a family member.”

Leia held her breath as Serena stood with her back to the older woman. Then, she dropped her head and for a split second, Leia thought she’d answer. But, much to her horror, she started laughing, an evil, villainous, and sinister laugh. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” The young girl turned around. “Did you really think that I would believe your empty lies? How could you suddenly care about your son? You don’t mean anything you say. You only want him back because you believe he could be good. He could finally be the perfect child you always wanted. A strong and confident Jedi, Senator, and smuggler. Someone who can be everything, for everyone. Am I right? Is that what you wanted him to be? You think your son could now be what he failed to be before. Is that it?”

“Serena, that’s not what…” Leia stormed forward in anger, but the dark-eyed girl interrupted what she was going to say. “But, guess what.” Serena gripped her lightsaber tightly and her eyes lit up red once more. In that moment, Leia saw, not the Queen of Thameria, but the female version of Kylo Ren, ready to strike her down where she stood. 

‘No, it can’t end like this. Not like this.’ Leia thought as she stumbled back. But then, much to her confusion. Serena released her lightsaber and stepped back. But even as she stood there without the lightsaber. Leia could not stop seeing Kylo Ren.

“Nice to know that you have so much trust in me. This must be how your son felt.” As she spoke, Serena walked past Leia and out of the canyon. “My brother and I will sign the peace treaty, then...I want you and all Resistance members out of this system.”

With that, she jumped up onto the side of the right rock platform, before jumping to the top. “I honestly didn’t think I’d make it out of that alive.” Leia whispered in relief. She could still feel Serena’s emotions. They were all over from anger to fear, joy to relief and understanding.

‘What have I done?’ Leia asked herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Serena is such a fun character to write, let me know what you all think of her. Also, if anyone has any questions, about the story line, Thamerian culture, characters or whatever, please don't hesitate to ask.


	7. The Second Discovery Is Better Than The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Resistance members head to the barracks, they make a shocking discovery that raises even more questions than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day everyone, thank you all for 61 hits. I would also like to thank MoonFireFic and argentum_nocte_sidus for leaving kudos, and MoonFireFic, thank you once again for your comment. It really made my day. :)

“Serena’s orders. You guys can stay in the barracks near the school until the treaty is signed.” The female Hutt spoke and Luke had to hold back the grimace. He hated Hutts more than any other creature, but he still said nothing. “Go to the edge of the village. Rachel will pick you up there.” Chewie back nodded and spoke his thanks as Leia came back.

“Leia, how’d it go?” Lando asked, hope was thick in his voice. Leia merely sighed and shook his head. “She gave no information.” Luke sighed. He had failed his nephew, not only once, but he was now failing a second time. 

The thought was unnerving to Luke. It hurt him to think about his nephew being forced to live on this horrid planet in fear of being executed.

“We have to go to the edge of the village to be picked up by someone else.” Leia nodded and the group walked in that direction. The Thamerians blatantly moved aside to avoid going near them. It was as if they didn’t want any interaction with Outsiders. Jannah realized something in that moment.

They had been treating the Thamerians the exact same way. Like they were a disease that shouldn’t be around. Jannah felt bad for believing the rumors instead of making her own opinion. The Thamerians didn’t seem so bad, they certainly weren’t the animals that Leia described them to be. They were different, but that didn’t mean they should be treated as creatures.

“Over here Outsiders.” A woman’s voice called out, catching the attention of the people in question. “I’m Rachel Kell. Surrogate Daughter of the Kell family and Pride Sister to the Starbird Pride. Hop in.” She said flatly, her honey-brown eyes never leaving them. 

Her voice was heavy but sweet. She wore a light blue strip of cloth around her chest and light blue pants that stopped at her calves. Her long, chestnut colored hair was tied back in a braid that stopped at her lower back. A lightsaber made from silver metal with intricate designs hung from her belt. The Surrogate Necklace she wore had a net carved into it and like Amanda and Serena, her Pride Armband had a starbird on it. She also wore a golden ring on the ring finger of her left hand. She was also an inch or two taller than Rey, who gasped as she noticed how much she and this woman looked alike. She wasn’t the only one.

‘Rachel and Rey could almost be sisters.’ Lando and Chewbacca thought at the same time.

Rachel jumped into the Thamerian speeder and waited for the others. Once everyone was safely inside, she took off. Rey wanted to know more about the woman who looked like her. “So, Rachel, how long have you lived on Thameria?” Rey asked innocently, no one saw Rachel roll her eyes. “I was born and raised on Thameria. What about you all? What brings Outsiders to our little planet?”

Leia was the one to answer that question. “We were looking for my son.” Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Finding family can be a pain sometimes. I know exactly what that’s like. Let me guess, you recently took a DNA test and found out you have a son. That can be hard to process.” Before Leia could say something back, Finn spoke up in hopes of avoiding an argument. “Let me guess, you recently took a DNA test and found out you were related to someone.” Rachel nodded solemnly and Rey saw her chance. “Not to be noisy, but, who did you find out you were related to?” Poe and Rose looked at Rey as if she had grown a second head.

“A very bad man.” Rachel said casually, almost as if she were commenting on the weather. “Who?” Lando and Poe asked curiously, but Rachel only shook her head. “If you knew, you wouldn’t look at me without terror.” Both Luke and Leia looked at each other in fear.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Finn said fearfully and Rachel snorted in amusement. “That’s what I said too. Thankfully, I had my husband to reassure me that I was nothing like my birth family. He taught me that it doesn’t matter who we’re related to. We are our own person, our blood has nothing to do with who we are. Nor does it have anything to do with who we choose to be.” 

The older members of the group looked down in shame at Rachel’s words. They had judged Ben based on what his grandfather had been. They feared him for that reason, and that was one of the reasons why he turned to the darkside.

“Your husband sounds like a very wise man.” Jannah pointed out and Rachel nodded. “He is. I don’t know what I did right to deserve him, but I’m glad I have him.” Suddenly, Rachel spotted a young boy walking next to the rock platforms. “I’m going to pick up one more person.” Rachel said she stopped the speeder and called out. LUCAS!” The young boy turned around. When he did, Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca gasped.

Lucas couldn’t have been older than fourteen, with shoulder length, curly, black hair, dark brown, almost black eyes. He wore a pair of dark brown pants and a black crossguard lightsaber hung from his brown belt. The symbol on his Surrogate Necklace looked like a mixture of Serena’s and Rachel’s. The symbol of Ahsoka with a net behind it.

Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca, and even Lando had to blink several times. Lucas looked exactly like Ben Solo had when he was fourteen year old.

“Lucas could almost be Ben’s clone.” Chewie muttered and the other adults agreed. Lucas happily ran up to the speeder. “Hey m...Auntie. How are you?” Lucas also sounded just like Ben had, but there was an underlying tone of sadness within his voice. “I’m good. Hop in. I’ll give you a ride back.” Lucas smiled brightly and jumped in.

“Thanks Auntie.” Lucas said, his voice full of gratitude and sadness. “Anytime Lucas.” Rachel replied as the speeder took off again. Finn decided to try again with finding Kylo Ren.

“Um, Rachel? Do you know this man?” Finn reached forward to show the datapad to Rachel and Lucas, both of them gasped. However, it was Rachel who spoke first.

“If you Outsiders know what’s good for you, you’ll forget you were ever looking for this man. He and I may not be on good terms, but I would hate to see anything bad happen to him.”

Lucas turned around to look at the Resistance members, fear was in his eyes. The older members still couldn’t get over the fact that this boy looked like a clone of Ben Solo. “Why are you looking for him?” The fear was thick in his voice. “Because, Lucas. The Resistance doesn’t realize that when you abandon someone, that they will most likely join someone else. Someone that could be classified as the enemy.” Rachel answered, her voice was full of anger.

Lucas turned so he was facing both the Resistance members and Rachel. “But Auntie, we’re no longer enemies to them. Why are they still looking for him? He has done nothing wrong. He never has.” Finn and Poe raised an eyebrow at the boy’s words. “How would you know what he’s done?” Finn snapped and Connix elbowed him in the stomach.

“Don’t answer that Lucas.” Rachel said calmly and Lucas recoiled at the woman's words. “But Auntie, my dad said we should always stand up for…”

“And in this situation, your dad would want you to be safe Lucas.” Her statement made Rey glance down in sadness. “Anyway, what’s the man’s name?” Rachel asked.

“Ben Solo.” “Kylo Ren.” Both Hand and Poe answered at the same time. “Okay then. Ben Solo is on the Grassy Hill. It’s the only mountain in the jungle part of Thameria. And Kylo Ren is on the other side of the Force. Which means, he’s dead. Mortis confirmed that for us.”

“Whose Mortis?” Luke asked. To him, Mortis was the birthplace of the Force. It held the three most powerful Force-users in the galaxy. “Mortis is the brother of Morai. He’s also known as the God of the Darkside. He confirmed for us, with a smile, that Kylo Ren was in fact dead. So, in reality, you Outsiders aren’t looking for anyone on Thameria.” Rachel said flatly.

“But, the people of the Resistance have reported to have seen Kylo Ren. For the past five years.” Poe said in frustration. “Well they were wrong. Because, like I said, he’s dead.”

“They also reported seeing a woman with him. Their description of her matches Serena’s.” Rachel glanced over at Lucas before answering. “It is illegal for the Queen of the Thamerian Kingdom to explore her kingdom?” Both Lando and Luke looked at each other in confusion, but before anymore could be said, Lucas noticed something in the sky.

“Auntie, look. It’s my dad.” Rachel looked up, as did everyone else. Flying in the sky, was another one of the large, winged, reptiles. This one was a bright orange, with bright yellow claws. The wing membrane was also yellow, as well as the barb on its tail. Not much could be seen of the creature’s rider. But, they could tell he had lightly tanned skin, black hair. He wore a pair of light green pants and a white t-shirt.

“What are those creatures called, Rachel?” Rose asked in awe and Rachel smiled as she answered. “They’re called Thamerian space dragons to you. Space dragons or just dragons to us natives.” 

Han couldn’t help but smile at the way Lucas perked up when he saw his father. It reminded the older man of his son. It made Han a little jealous, seeing this type of reaction. Now that he thought about it, just the way Lucas smiled made him jealous. Ben never interacted with him that way. He never called Han, dad. When Ben was young he called him dada, but the minute Ben learned the word father, that’s what he started calling Han. It made the former smuggler’s heart ache, in knowing that he hadn’t done all he could’ve done for his only son.

Rey’s pained gasp startled Leia out of her thoughts. It was then that she not only noticed the speeder had stopped moving, but the dragon had also landed next to the speeder. The rider was still sitting safely on his dragon’s back and his back was turned to the Resistance members. It didn’t take Leia long to realize why Rey had gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday has rolled around once again and as promised here is another chapter. So, now we have met all of the main female OCs. Amanda Bridger, Serena Tano, and Rachel Kell, let me know who you like the most so far. Please let me know what your theories are.


	8. Knowledge Means Nothing Without Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance members arrive at the barracks and Han Solo meets the King of Thameria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Monday again. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but this week has been really hard on me. But, it's still a new chapter as promised. Enjoy.

Close up it was clear to see that the man’s right arm, below his elbow, was mechanical. Chewbacca, Han, and Leia looked at Luke, who glanced down in sorrow for this young man.

The dragon stretched it’s long neck out and Lucas stroked it’s snout. “Hey Sharp Shot How are you doing today?” The dragon rattled it’s scales and the rider chuckled. “He says ‘Better now that I know all of the hatchlings are safe’.” The rider’s voice was deep and gruff. It was the same voice that had spoken through the coms earlier that day. Lucas laughed at the man’s words. “Lucas, I might need some help with patrol today. Could you help me out?” The boy’s eyes went wide with awe and he smiled brightly before glancing at Rachel. The woman nodded ever so slightly and Lucas climbed out of the speeder.

The boy sat in front of his father on Sharp Shot. “I promise he’ll be safe and sound.” Lucas’ father promised and Rachel chuckled. “I know will. You always protect your little ones.”

“You do too, Rach.” With that, Sharp Shot spread his large wings and took off into the sky. Rachel chuckled as the dragon disappeared behind the rock platforms.

“So, that was Lucas’ father. He seems like a nice guy.” Lando commented, trying to get on Rachel’s good side. “He is. Very protective, but not overbearing. But, we’re not on good terms at the moment.” The woman replied as the speeder took off once more. “Rachel, you mentioned little ones. How many children does he have?” Chewie asked politely, ignoring the glare Han and Leia shot his way.

“Four.” Rachel replied calmly with sadness in her voice. “FOUR!?” Poe and Connix practically shouted. “Yes, four. three biological and one adopted. Not to mention there are over seventy children who look up to him as a father figure.” Rose gasped at her statement. “Is that because he works at the school?” The mechanic asked timidly and Rachel nodded.

Her answers made Han even more jealous. “If I may ask, what are the names of his children?” The older man asked and Lando elbowed him in the arm. “His oldest is Kira, she adopted, but nonetheless his. Then there’s Lucas, who you’ve already met. Padme and Little Soka are the youngest.” One name stood out to Leia more than the others.

“Padme?” Both Luke and Leia asked at the same time. “Yes. Padme Amidala was like a mother to Ahsoka Tano. So, in her honor, he decided to name his daughter Padme.” Rachel’s response left Luke and Leia with more questions than answers, however, the barracks were already in view.

“Alright, I will show you to your rooms. Follow me.” The group jumped out of the speeder and followed the woman. The barracks were nothing like Finn had expected. He figured they would be dull and colorless, like any other barrack would be, however, these were full of light and color. And every wall held a vibrant painting, poem, or quote. Luke was shocked to see the poems and quotes were written on durasheets and were protected behind glass and wooden frames.

“I didn’t know anyone still used durasheets anymore.” Luke muttered and Rachel was quick to answer. “We Thamerians are very...traditional. We even have a library filled with books.” Her voice was flat, but held a smirk in it. “Okay, guys in this room, girls in this one. Refreshers are in the rooms as well. If you need anything, coms are by the door.” With that, Rachel turned around and left. “Wait, where is the King? We need to speak to him as well.” The sigh that came from Rachel told everything. “He’ll be in the jungle part of Thameria.” The smirk in her voice made Leia’s blood boil.

Han opened the door to the room and scoffed. “A bit bare, don’t you think?” Lando nodded in agreement. “At least we have somewhere to stay.” Rey commented in hopes of lifting some of the anger. An R2-unit beeped from down the hallway and R2-D2, C-3PO, and BB-8 rounded the corner. “Oh my goodness, that was a horrible ride.” “How’d you three get here?” Poe asked worriedly. BB-8 explained that a young man named Caleb picked them up.

“Well, I’m not just going to stand around here and wait.” Han nearly yelled as he walked away from the group. “Han, where are you going?” Both Chewie and Luke said as they ran after the old smuggler. “I’m going for a walk.” Han snapped.

“Fine. Let him cool off.” Chewie growled and the others nodded before walking into their rooms.

The barracks were on the border between the desert and jungle, so it wasn’t going to take long and thankfully the jungle was much cooler than the desert. As Han walked through the jungle, small black creatures kept running past his legs.

“Good to know this place has vermin.” He muttered in annoyance as he pushed some vines to the side. On the other side of the vines, was a clearing next to a mountain. A man, boy, and young girl were in the clearing. Even though his back was to Han and he was no longer wearing the white t-shirt from before, Han recognized him as Lucas’ father.

The boy in question was standing to the right of his father, next to a young girl no older than he with dark brown hair and light grey eyes. She wore a light grey strip of cloth around her chest and grey pants. Her Surrogate Necklace was the same as Lucas’ and like the boy, she wore no Pride Armband. 

It was clear that the man was training these children in the ways of a lightsaber. A golden crossguard lightsaber was in his hand, Lucas held a black crossguard lightsaber, and the girl held a double-bladed bronze lightsaber.

Han couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the scars on the man’s back. They were long, jagged, and deep. They reminded the old smuggler of claw marks. What ever happened to this man, it was clear that he had survived hell.

“Okay, get ready to ignite your lightsabers.” The man said and Han cleared his throat, catching the attention of the three people. But, before the man could turn around, Lucas spoke up, terror was thick in his voice.

“Dad. You might want to leave.” The young girl gripped her saber tighter. “Lucas, Kira, go back to the house. Sharp Shot will take you there.” Lucas’ father said, his voice held the authority of a parent trying to keep his children safe.

“But, dad…” Kira started, her voice full of fear. “Kira. You and Lucas go back to the house. Sharp Shot will take you there.” He repeated in the same tone. Both Lucas and Kira looked torn. It was clear that they wanted to argue, but at the same time, they either respected or feared their father enough.

Han suspected that it was the latter but, he wanted to believe it was the former. “Be safe dad.” Lucas whispered and Kira followed up with a small. “Please.” Their father nodded as they disappeared into the jungle. Sharp Shot took off a few seconds later.

“I heard you wanted to speak with my sister and I.” He said without even turning around and Han stepped back. “You’re the King.” The man nodded without turning around. “Then, yes. My team and I wanted to speak to you and your Surrogate sister about the peace treaty and about finding a wanted man.” Han explained and the King chuckled. 

“You are wrong about several things. You didn’t come here for the peace treaty. You’re looking for a boy and a man who are both dead. And she’s not my Surrogate Sister.” The King returned his lightsaber to his belt and turned around.

Han gasped in shock. “It can’t be.” The old smuggler muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 80 hits.


	9. The Truth Is Nothing If You Don’t Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Solo finds out exactly who the King of Thameria is and he tells the rest of the group. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. I'm back. Thank you all for 106 hits, and thank you to  
> Rae_Parks and 104kartoffeln for leaving kudos. And another thank you to Rae_Parks and  
> MoonFireFic for commenting. You're comments really made my week. Thank you.

“She’s my blood sister.” The man standing in front of Han Solo, was a man that he honestly never wanted to see again. It wasn’t Ben Tano he had been speaking to. It was Ben Solo, now known as Kylo Ren.

“YOU!” Han yelled as he instinctively reached for his blaster. Ben chuckled at Han’s reaction. “Go ahead. I dare you.” Ben took a casual step forward and for the first time, Han noticed the scars on his son’s chest.

Most were the same as the ones on his back, but the scar just above his left pectoral muscle was different. It looked like someone had taken two crossguard lightsabers and placed them side by side. Then tilted them until the tops and two prongs were touching. It took Han a second to realize that this scar was a brand.

The thought slammed into the former smuggler like a tidal wave. ‘My son. My child had been branded.’ That wasn’t all, on the right side of Ben’s face was a long, jagged scar. It started at the part in his hairline, curved over his right eye, ran down his cheek a few inches from the corner of his mouth, down his chin and finally stopped halfway down the side of his neck.

Tears nearly fell from Han’s eyes when he saw Ben’s metal arm once again. ‘What the hell happened to my son? Who did this to him?’ He thought in sorrow and suddenly, he remembered something that Amanda had said.

“Our King, Ben Tano, was kidnapped and held captive by the Shadow Demons. He still has the scars to prove it.” Amanda had said after she yelled at Leia for claiming the Shadow Demons were nothing more than a myth. Han didn’t believe in Shadow Demons, but he was sure that this was not a coincidence. It couldn’t have been. 'No, it had to be a coincidence. Ben's last name was not Tano.' Han growled to himself and Ben merely smirked.

"Ben.” Han took a step forward and Ben looked like he wanted to take a step back. “What happened to you?” He asked with a gesture to the scars, brand, and metal arm. Ben glanced down for a second before his eyes met his birth father’s. “I was strong. That’s what happened.” He merely stated. Pride was heavy in his voice and Han’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean you were strong?” He asked and Ben narrowed his eyes.

“I meant what I said. I earned these scars, by being strong. By thriving and not just surviving.” Something told Han that this answer was the best he was going to get. “How can you sound so happy about going through such pain?” Han muttered and Ben laughed. “The pain of earning these scars was nothing compared to the pain of losing my precise twin.” Ben said as he turned to leave but Han called out once more. “BEN PLEASE!” The old smuggler yelled to his son who stopped. “I saw the holo Ahsoka sent. I’m guessing that’s when you...earned those scars. Today was the first day I saw it. Please kid, tell me what happened.” Han pleaded, hoping Ben would tell him. The man standing in front of Han took a deep breath in and released it. “The past is in the past. As Luke Skywalker would say, let go of the past and move on to the future.”

With that, Ben jumped on to the side of the mountain, far away from Han, who looked at his son in sadness. It was then that the conversation fully sunk in and several things rushed through Han’s mind.

‘My son is alive, but he was tortured and he knows about his sister. Which means my daughter is alive. Both of my kids are alive and one is a parent. My son is a father. He has kids. I have grandkids.’ Han’s mind went blank after that thought. “I’m a grandfather. Aw hell. Now I owe Lando three thousand credits.” Han muttered in irritation as he remembered the bet he had with his old pal. One thousand credits for every time Han lived to be a grandfather. From what Han could recall, Rachel said Ben had four kids. Kira didn’t count since she technically wasn’t Ben’s.

“I’ll have to write him an IOU.” Han grumbled once again as he turned around to walk back to the barracks. He was completely unaware of the woman dressed in black watching him. A look of disgust was heavy in her eyes.

“Han, what’s wrong?”Leia asked as Han bursted into his room in the barracks. Both guys and girls had gathered into one room to discuss their next course of action when Han ran in.

“I just spoke with our son Leia.” The woman in question looked as if she were going to pass out. Both Chewbacca and Luke were looking over their old friend, checking for any injuries. The others were looking at each other in fear. Han’s words meant Kylo Ren was truly alive. 

“And?” Leia asked, the fear in her voice was thicker than mud. “He has so many scars Leia. When I asked what happened, he said...he said he earned them. By being strong.” Leia stepped back at hearing that her son had been badly injured. “And he was...he was branded.” At hearing that, both Lando and Chewie stood up. “Branded?” Luke asked and Han nodded. “I’ve seen too many scars left behind by brands. I know what they look like.”

Finn and Poe looked down, trying to hide the glee on their faces. While Rose looked down in sadness. Yes, Kylo Ren had killed many of her friends, but no one deserved to be branded, not even him. “Any good news.” Rey asked and Han gave a small smile. “He’s a father. Leia we’re grandparents and yes, Lando I know that I owe you money for that.” The old smuggler joked, trying to lift the spirit of the room, but the terror and sorrow in his voice did nothing.

Leia wanted to run outside and find her son. She needed to see him, needed to know how badly he had been hurt. But, before she could go anywhere Han said something that made her heart stop. “Leia, our daughter is alive.” Rey, Finn, Rose, Connix, Jannah and Poe all looked up in shock. “Daughter? Poe asked. “You have a daughter?” Rey followed.

“We did, I mean, I thought we did. I thought she was dead. Killed when she was just an infant…” Luke held up a hand to calm his sister. “Tell them what happened. From the beginning.” His own sister nodded.

“Breha was born thirteen seconds before Ben. From the beginning they were inseparable. They would cry if you took them apart. Not even an hour after they were born, I was woken up to Ben crying. By the time I sat up...the window was open and our son was the only one in the crib and we were unable to find Breha. We never knew what happened to her. Ben cried for thirty minutes afterwards. One day, he asked Han and I if...if he ever had a sister. Said he saw her in a dream. I didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. The memory was still too painful, plus at the time, Ben was already a troubled child, I didn’t want to make things worse. So, I told him he never had a sister.” Leia took a deep breath in as she prepared to say something heartbreaking. “But, the main reason was, because I didn’t want to admit that I failed.” Leia sobbed and Han wrapped an arm around her. “I guess she was alive this whole time.”

“How did Ben find her?” Chewie asked. “We searched for years and we never found even a clue.” Suddenly, Leia’s head shot up. “Ahsoka.” She whispered, hate and anger dripped from her voice like venom/. “What about her? What does that half-witted Togruta have to do with this!?” Han yelled and Chewbacca stepped forward. “Hey, watch how you speak about her. She’s not the villain of this story and you know it.” The Wookie spoke sternly and Han sighed.

“Ahsoka contacted me about twelve hours after Breha disappeared, but I ignored it. Just like when she contacted me about Ben. Han, if our son came here, he probably recognized his sister from his dreams. Then all it took was a DNA test to confirm.” Han nodded then he remembered something else.

“When I first saw Ben, his back was turned to me, he said that he was told that we wanted to speak to him and his sister. I asked if he was the King and he said yes.” Luke shook his head. “He’s lying. The Thamerians would never allow an Outsider on the throne, unless he was chosen by the force itself like Ahsoka was. But, I know the Force would never be dumb enough to make him the King.” Leia suddenly spun around.

“I have to find my children. I have to.” She walked out of the room and Han instantly ran after her. “LEIA! That’s not a good idea. Ben didn’t seem happy to see me in the first place.” Neither of them noticed Luke sneak past them. “Han, they’re my children. I have to see them. I just have to.”

“Later Leia, right now, I think, Ben needs some time and we have no idea what our daughter would look like today.” As they argued, Luke went out to find his niece and nephew. It was his fault that Ben turned to the darkside in the first place. Maybe he could turn him back to the light. The jungle was the first place Luke thought to check and he remembered hearing something about a mountain on that part of Thameria. So, he went with his instincts.

During his time on Achto, Luke had learned the easiest ways to climb hills and mountains. But, the mountain he was currently climbing, was nothing like the rocky slopes of the island. The ground was flat and smooth, with few cliffs. As Luke was climbing, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to say to Ben once he found him.

The former Jedi was about halfway up the mountain when he heard laughter coming from behind a rock pile. “Eh, what do I have to lose?” He muttered as he walked around the large pile of rocks. On a flat platform of grassy land, was Ben Solo and Serena Tano. Ben was in a crouched position looking down at the jungle, a wooden spear in hand. Serena was standing up and she too was holding a wooden spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who is a fan of the Webtoon comic 'Subzero' good news. I will be making a Subzero fanfiction as well, although I don't know when I will post it. I'll let you all know, most likely next Monday. Until then, thanks for reading.


	10. The Mystery Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker notices something interesting about the Queen of Thameria and Ben Solo when he speaks with the two. While he speaks with his nephew, Ben says something that makes Luke question everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday is here and so is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Serena’s back was turned towards Luke, but the former Jedi could recognize that much dark sided power anywhere. Now, the old man could see what Han was talking about. Ben’s chest was covered in scars and a brand. It hurt to think about what had given his nephew those scars, so Luke didn’t think about it. Another thing the old Jedi noticed was the amount of light that was pouring off of Ben like waves. Just like Serena’s darkness, however, Ben’s light, was shot through with veins of darkness.

But the most surprising thing about the scene, at least to Luke was the fact that Ben was smiling. Not a small uplift of the corners of his mouth or a smirk. It was a full out grin and Ben was laughing.

“What? I told you so.” Serena laughed and Ben nodded. "You did indeed. I should've listened to you." The thirty-five year old man chuckled. "Exactly...wait. WHAT!? Okay, who are you and what have you done with my real brother?" Serena asked, pointing her spear at Ben and Luke tensed up. " You know every well that I would never mean something like that, my dear sister." Ben laughed as he stood up and Serena relaxed.

'That can't be Ben's twin sister. She's the Queen.' That's when Luke remembered that Thamerians who were a part of the same Pride often considered each other siblings. 'That must be why he's calling her his sister.' The former Jedi thought as he watched the two Thamerians.

Serena punched Ben's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her neck to give her a noogie. She, in return, kicked him in the rear, Ben suddenly let her go and the Queen fell to the ground. This caused Ben to laugh as he offered her his hand to help her up, which she took. Once she was standing again, Serena reached out to ruffle Ben's hair, he smacked her hand away with a smile.

Serena laughed and turned towards the rock pile that Luke was hiding behind. It was then that Luke noticed how much the two looked alike. They were practically twins. They had the same dark brown, almost black eyes, the same beauty marks, even their black hair was the same length. There were a few differences. Serena's face was softer, her hair was curler, and she was a few centimeters taller than Ben and he had more scars than the girl.

By now, Luke was wondering if they were in fact twins. Maybe Ben knew Serena was his sister because she looked like him. But did they know that they were twins or did they just know that they were siblings. Whichever it was, Luke decided that it was time for him to make his presence known.

"BEN!" He yelled, and the man in question turned to look at the spot where Luke was hiding. "Yes." "Who's asking?" Both Ben and Serena said at the same time, glancing at each other afterwards. Luke stepped out from behind the rocks and Serena sent a murderous glare his way. Ben on the other hand, merely smiled at the former Jedi.

"How can I help you sir?" He stepped forward but Serena grabbed his shoulder and whispered. "Brother, don't. I don't trust him. He was with the Resistance Outsiders." Ben looked at his sister and Luke felt the Force flow between them. Something was happening as they looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Serena rolled her eyes and let go of her brother's shoulder.

"Sorry about that. She's a little...overprotective." Ben rubbed the back of his neck and laughed as he glanced at his sister who had her arms crossed and was death glaring at Luke. "I'd like to speak with you alone." The former Jedi said carefully and Serena took a threatening step forward. "Not on your life bucktooth."

"CaIm down sister. There's nothing to be worried about." Ben placed his hand on Serena's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt, brother." Serena urged and Luke found that Serena's worrying, reminded him of Leia's. "Sister, there is absolutely nothing he could throw at me that I haven't already survived." Luke glanced down at his nephew's words. He could only look at the scars that decorated his nephew's arms and chest and guess that want Ben said was true.

After a few moments of silence, Serena finally nodded. "Fine, but I want you to keep your mind open." Her words confused Luke. 'What does she mean by that?' He thought to himself as Ben nodded. "Don't I always." He stepped towards his sister, Serena didn't hesitate to pull her brother close and hug him tightly.

Luke could help but feel sorrow when he saw how close the two were. However, he didn't yet know how close they were. Serena was reluctant to let her brother go, but after a few seconds, they pulled away and Ben said his goodbyes.

Luke could see how hesitant both twins were to leave each other, but Ben motioned for Luke to follow him and the older man compiled. He followed Ben higher up the mountain, before the younger man turned around. It was then that Luke noticed Ben's necklaces and armband. His Surrogate Necklace was the same as Serena's as was his Pride Armband. However, it was his other necklace that drew Luke's attention. It was an old Alderaanian symbol that meant Brother.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Luke said and Ben laughed. "Oh right. Where are my manners? I am Ben Tano. Surrogate Son to the Tano family and Pride Brother to the Starbird Pride." Luke frowned when Ben said his last name was Tano, but he stepped forward anyway.

"My name is Luke Skywalker." Ben's eyes widened in fear at Luke's words. "Surrogate Son to no family and Pride Brother to no Pride." Ben quickly hid the fear and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Luke." The younger man put on a very convincing smile. "No Ben. The pleasure is all mine."

Luke eyed Ben's scars and metal arm once more. "You know, Ben, I've heard of the great Ben Tano. They say you're an expert at escaping death." The man in question, looked down. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the conversation, but he said nothing. "Tell me, how do you do it?" Luke wanted to know not only how his nephew got his scars, but also how he survived them.

"Well, it's all about will. The will to survive. All you need is that special someone or something to make life worth living." The former Jedi's thoughts ran over his nephew's words several times. "And where did your will come from?" He asked, dying to know. Luke didn't expect Ben to answer, but to his ultimate surprise, the younger man did.

"Well, before I met my Surrogate family and Pride family. My sister was the only reason I stayed alive. My precious twin sister was my will to live for the longest time. Now it's my Surrogate family and Pride family. You know, they say blood is thicker than water. But, what I found out was, natural water is crystal clear, where blood is not. It's much easier to be blinded by blood than it is by water." When Ben was finished, he looked pointedly at Luke as trying to force his words into the older man's mind.

"Is that why all families on Thameria are, Surrogate families? Because water is clearer than blood?" Ben shook his head at the older man's words. "No, a lot of families on Thameria are full blooded families. But it's not uncommon for non-related people to see each other as family. That's how the Prides were started. Because childhood friends would stick together throughout their entire lives. And some Prides are made of full blooded siblings or cousins. But family is everything to us Thamerians." Ben looked down, a gleeful look in his eyes.

Something that Ben said was bothering Luke. "If Prides are made of people who have been together since childhood, how were you able to join one?" The younger man looked at the former Jedi as though he had grown a second head. "I've lived on Thameria for most of my life. Twenty-two years now." Now it was Luke's turn to look at Ben as though he had grown a second head. "No you haven't. You've only been on Thameria for five years and I have an endless number of witnesses who can verify."

"Really? Well, I too have an endless number of witnesses who can verify that I grew up here. You can ask anyone in the village and at the school. Plus, I wouldn't be a part of the Tano family if I had only arrived five years ago. Nor would I be a part of a Pride." The smirk Ben shot at Luke said all. He was daring the older man to ask around and the last thing Luke wanted to do was walk around that village again.

“I know you’re lying. You might be able to fool these people, but not me. I will not let you harm anyone else.” Ben laughed at Luke’s words. “The only thing that’s going to get hurt is your ego Sir Luke. When you find out how wrong you are.” Luke had no idea how Ben could stay so calm when he himself was ready to yell.

Suddenly, Ben looked to the right and sighed. “Well, Sir Luke, I’d love to talk more, but I have a festival to help prepare for.” The younger man moved to jump down the mountain, however, Luke called out once more.

“Wait. I want to know what happened to you. How exactly did you get those scars?” For a few moments, everything was quiet, except for the wind and sounds of wildlife. Finally, Ben sighed and spoke. “I’d rather not talk about that right now. Not to someone I don’t know or trust. You can ask anyone else in the village...everyone knows the story. However, my mom and dad know the story better. They live on the edge of the south side of the village.” With that, the thirty-five year old man leaped down and landed near the base of the mountain.

Luke stood there for a long time. Trying to process what he was just told. It wasn’t until he heard someone singing, did he move from the spot. The singing was coming from a cliff several feet away and curiosity got the better of the former Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for all of you who are fans of the Webtoon comic Subzero, I have started a fanfiction that updates every Thursday. It's called Hidden in the Past. So, if you do decide to read it, I hope you enjoy. Until next Monday.


	11. Weak to One, Strong to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker meet two of Ben Tano's children and they tell him something very interesting about their father. Are they telling the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's Monday and that means a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Also I want to thank everyone for 144 hits.

Near the edge of the cliff sat two children. One was a teenage girl no more than fourteen or fifteen with tanned skin, deep brown hair, and light grey eyes. She wore a light grey strip of cloth around her chest, and grey pants with two bronze lightsabers hanging from her belt. Her Surrogate Necklace was the same as the boy named Lucas and like the boy, she wore no Pride Armband. The other was a young girl no older than four or five with curly black hair streaked with chestnut, honey brown eyes, and lighter skin than the older one. She wore a light grey t-shirt and pants, with no shoes. Her Surrogate Necklace matched the older girl’s and she too, wore no Pride Armband.

The younger one was humming an unfamiliar tune and the older was smiling. “Excuse me. I’m a little lost. Can you help me?” The older girl nodded and introduced herself. “I am Kira Tano. Surrogate Daughter to the Tano family, and Pride Sister to no Pride.” Luke’s eyes widened when she said her last name. “And I am Ahsoka Tano, Little Soka for short. Surrogate Daughter to the Tano family and Pride Sister to no Pride.” The younger one said and Luke sputtered. “Are you two...Ben Tano’s daughters?” Kira nodded hesitantly. They were his grandnieces, well Little Soka was. Kira was only his adopted grandniece. “I wanted to know how he got his scars.” Little Soka jumped behind her older sister at his question.

“He was strong. That’s how he earned them. By being strong and standing up to a monster that was responsible for the deaths of countless people. He stood strong and he paid the price for it. But he regrets none of it.” Kira’s words were full of pride and sorrow. She smiled as she spoke. “Apparently he hasn’t heard the song yet.” Little Soka said quietly, this caught Luke’s full attention.

“Song. Ben had a song written about him?” They both nodded. “Of course. He was the first person to stand up to the King of the Shadow Demons.” Kira said, her voice was once again full of pride and sorrow. “How does it go?” The former Jedi asked and Little Soka looked up at her sister who huffed and closed her eyes, before singing the haunting melody.

“There once was a boy of the age thirteen, With hair like night and skin like sun. Wherever he went did the shadows fall. Always looking fear straight in the eye. The light did grow when he walked. And he gave all he had to those in need. Wherever he went did the shadows fall. Always looking fear straight in the eye. He sadly left with honor and pride. Never once accepting the defeat. He battled the King and rose to fame. So that freedom may rein supreme. There once was a boy of the age thirteen. With hair like night and skin like sun. Wherever he went did the shadows fall. Always looking fear straight in the eye.”

Luke Skywalker had chills by the time Kira finished singing the song. “It describes his struggles through life and his heroic battle against the King of the Shadows.” There were several lines that puzzled Luke. “When you said, the light did grow when he walked by and he gave all he had to those in need. Do you mean he gave all his light to those in need?” Kira shrugged. “Kind of. It also described how he was expected to be everything for everyone. He had given everything he had to please others, but in the end, it was never enough.”

Kira knew exactly who she was talking to and she knew that he was her great uncle, but she didn’t care. It was the day after her fourteenth birthday that her father decided she was old enough to know everything. And now, she wanted this man to know the hell that he had put his own nephew through. “In the end, only the Thamerians cared about what happened to him. No one else did.” Luke glared at the young girl when she spoke the last sentence. “Is that how he ‘earned’ his scars, but fighting the King of Shadows?” Luke used finger quotes at the word ‘earned’ and Kira shook her head. “Soka. I want you to go home. You’re not old enough to hear this next part.” The little girl nodded and began walking down the mountain, Kira only spoke once her little sister was out of sight.

“Yes.” A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered her father’s words to her. Luke nearly fell at her words. He’s heard stories about the Shadow Demons, but he never believed them. They were described as being ruthless creatures that liked to play with their prey before killing them in the most slow and painful way.

On many planets, when a child went missing, it was blamed on the Shadow Demons. It was said that they loved the taste of raw meat and that’s why they loved to kill. Hearing that his nephew, the boy that was once like a son to him, had to fight them, alone. It made Luke want to throw up. 

“And the brand?” The former Jedi asked after several minutes of silence. “It’s of no concern to you.” Her words left Skywalker with more questions than answers, she was hiding the truth from him. The former Jedi opened his mouth to say something else when a man called out Kira’s name.

“Kira. Kira darling.” The girl in question looked down and saw an old man sitting on the back of white and blue dragon. The dragon was mainly white with blue wing membranes, claws and horns. “Yes, Grandpa Rex?” Kira called out sweetly, a genuine smile on her face. Luke glanced down to see the man and gasped at what he saw. The former Jedi recognized the man as a fellow soldier that he had fought with at the battle of Endor, however, Luke couldn’t remember his name. The man was bald, with a white beard and mustache, his skin was tan and his eyes were brown. He looked to be in his seventies, but he could’ve been older.

“It’s almost time for the Festival of Prides.” The old man said in a fatherly voice and Kira’s smile grew wider. “I’m coming, Grandpa Rex.” The young girl leaped off the mountain and landed halfway down from where she was. She repeated the motion until she was on the ground. Rex’s smile fell and he jumped off of his dragon, when his eyes landed on Luke Skywalker who had begun walking down as well. The minute Kira was with reach, Rex grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “Please stay away from those Resistance Outsiders, child. They are nothing but bad news. Especially those who think they know your father.” Rex whispered, making sure that Luke was unable to hear him. “I know grandpa, I just wanted him to know how strong my father was. But, I didn’t reveal too much.” Kira assured her grandfather, who sighed in relief.

“Good. Let your grandmother and I explain to them exactly what happened to Ben.” Kira nodded as she walked towards her grandfather’s dragon. “Hey Cloud Soarer. It’s good to see you.” Cloud Soarer nudged the girl’s cheek with her snout affectionately. “Grandpa Rex?” Rex looked down at his eldest grandchild. “Are you really going to tell them the whole story?” The old veteran nodded. “Only if they ask, child. Only if they ask.” Kira hopped onto the back of Cloud Soarer and Rex followed right after her. “The Festival of Prides is open to all. Even Outsiders.” The older man called out as his dragon spread her massive wings and took to the sky.

Luke Skywalker sighed as he reached the bottom. “This is going to be a long night.” He muttered. He knew that Leia would want to go to the festival in hopes of finding Ben and the others would follow to make sure she stayed safe. But, the old man still had to tell his sister.

“Leia, Han, you know that the Thamerians hate Outsiders. They wouldn’t like us being there.” Lando tried to reason with the two stubborn people, but they weren’t listening. “Our son might be there. This may be the only time I get to speak with him.” Leia urged as she walked out of the room with Han hot on her heels. “I’m going with her, the rest of you can stay here.” The old smuggler said with a bite to his words.

“Well, I really want to see what a Thamerian festival looks like.” Rey’s smile told the group that she was telling the truth. Finn, Rose, and Jannah agreed with her. “I just want to see Amanda again.” Connix blushed as she spoke and Poe sighed. “I also want to try and talk to Serena again and hopefully meet the King as well.” Lando, Chewie, and Luke sighed. “I guess that means we’re all going. I’m just glad you can rent a speeder here.”

It honestly didn’t take long to rent a speeder, it just hurt when the female Trandoshan looked at them with disgust. “Don’t damage it, Resistance Outsiders.” She scoffed as she pointed to the worst looking speeder in the group and Lando sighed. “Of course. We’re given the worst of the worst.” He muttered as Han and Chewie climbed in. “Come on gang.” They all hopped in and tried to get it started.

“Come on. Come on.” Han banged his fist against the controls and the old speeder sputtered to life and began to skid across the desert. “This is going to be a long ride.” Leia grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand in you know exactly who the Kira's grandfather is. Alright as promised another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.


	12. Love Can be Shown in Different Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance member go to the Thamerians Festival of Prides. There, they speak with Ben and Serena Tano and things become clear about the bond the two have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone. As promised her is a new chapter. Thank you all for 155 hits on this fanfiction.

The sun was setting by the time the Resistance Members reached the village, which looked different than it did that morning. The houses were decorated with the symbols of each family's Pride, and small tables were in front of each house. Each table held something different. One held small, transparent purple squares, another held colorful beaded necklaces, every table was different. Rey found herself unable to stop smiling.

“Hello.” A small child next to Leia said and the older woman looked down. The little girl was no older than seven or eight, with straight black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and honey brown eyes. She wore a light pink t-shirt and pants, with a small, sparkling, twilight purple flower in her hair. Her Surrogate Necklace was the same as Kira, Lucas’, and Little Soka’s. In her hand were several multicolored beaded necklaces.

“Yes, child?” Leia asked with a small forced smile on her face and the little girl handed her a necklace. “Here you go.” Rey and Rose smiled brightly at the little girl and Leia’s smile faltered as she took the necklace. “Thank you.” The older woman said. “You’re welcome.” The girl said as she skipped over to Rey and Rose, both of whom knelt down. “These are for you.” Rose bowed her head and allowed the small child to place the necklace over her head. “Thank you.” The girl smiled as she did the same to Rey. “What’s your name little one?” Rose asked sweetly, enjoying the brightness of the child. “I’m Padme Tano.” Leia’s head and Han’s head shot up when they heard the little girl’s name. ”Surrogate Daughter to the Tano family and Pride Sister to no Pride.” Padme said sweetly as she walked over to Connix and Poe. Connix knelt down and like Rey and Rose, allowed Padme to place the necklace on her, after that, she handed one to Poe. Jannah, Luke and Han were next, followed by Lando and Chewie. 

“I hope you enjoy the Festival. I’m glad a Pride from off world was able to make it.” Padme said sweetly and with a bright smile that made Leia’s heart clench. “Oh, we’re not a Pride.” Luke said and Padme’s smile faltered as she looked from one person to another. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed you all were a family of water.” Han’s eyebrows furrowed at her statement, but before he could say anything, someone called out Padme’s name.

“Daddy!” She yelled as she ran straight into Ben Tano’s arms. The man in question picked her up effortlessly and held her close. “Woah.” Both Rose and Jannah said when they saw Ben Tano. Leia didn’t miss the way both girls were eyeing her son’s muscular arms and torso. The rest of them were giving the man a death glare, all but Rey, who looked at Ben with hope in her eyes. She was glad to see the man she had fallen for, hopefully he would remember her as well.

“Hey, my little Twilight Rose. How are you doing?” His smile made Leia’s heart stop. She could remember the last time she saw her son smile. “I’m good, daddy.” Ben’s smile grew as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. “Could do me a favor, Padme?” The little girl nodded and Ben set her down before pulling a small box out of his pocket. “Could go give this to your mother?” He asked happily and Padme nodded excitedly as she took the box and skipped off. Rey’s heart sank when Ben mentioned the girl’s mother.

"Who is her mother?" Leia asked, catching Ben's attention. His eyes narrowed and his smile fell. " Forgive me, Madame Leia, but that is none of your business." He turned away from the group and Leia frowned as she eyed his scars and metal arm for the first time. And for the first time, Luke noticed the white Sith dagger on his belt. 

"I think it should be my business. She is the mother of my grandchildren after all." Ben looked at the woman in confusion. “I don’t mean to be rude or bring up any painful memories, Madam Leia, but how can you have grandchildren? Both of your children died at young ages.” Ben honestly looked like he was trying to be polite. Leia narrowed her eyes as her son walked over to a table with white, star-shaped fruits on it. He picked up a cutting knife and started slicing one of the fruits.

In frustration and anger, Leia stormed up to the table. “Can I interest you in some twilight rose nectar tea with sweet fruit juice?” Ben turned around and picked up a teapot, which was hanging over an open fire, with his metal hand. Then, he reached under the table and pulled out a wooden cup before filling it with the steaming hot, sparkling, light purple liquid. Next he picked up one of the sweet fruit slices and squeezed the juice out. He held the cup out to Leia after stirring it with a spoon.

Leia merely glared at him. “You know why I’m here. I don’t why you thought you could hide here after all the trouble you caused…” Ben cut her off. “Forgive me for interrupting, Madam Leia. I know it’s never right to interrupt but, what trouble have I caused? I don’t remember crossing paths with you in...twenty-five years.” He flashed her a smug grin and went back to filling cups. “You’ve killed countless people…”

“Once again, Madam Leia, forgive me for interrupting. But, I think you mean, I’ve killed countless Shadow Demons. Those horrid, murderous, vile, creatures of the darkside.” He started slicing the fruit once more, before he suddenly stopped and looked back up at Leia. “Didn’t you want your son to grow up to fight the darkside?” He chuckled and handed a steaming cup to an older human woman who smiled as she took it. “Thank you, young Ben.” He nodded with a bright smile. “You didn’t fight the darkside, you joined it.” Ben laughed. “I didn’t join the darkside. Nor did I join the light. I joined the Peace Keepers. They are both dark and light.”

This time, Han stepped forward. “You are lying through your teeth and you know it.” Ben looked at Han calmly, but Jannah could see anger building behind his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sir Han. I have been on Thameria for twenty-two years. I have never left for more than a month at a time. You can ask anyone here and they’ll tell you. I grew up here. This is my home. It always has been, and it always will be.”

Han opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he saw a hand reach up and tap Ben’s right shoulder. The man turned around and Serena ducked around his left side to steal one of the cups of tea. She placed one hand on the table and jumped over it, laughing as she did. The grin that appeared on Ben’s face when he saw Serena made Han’s heart melt.

Unlike the smile he shot the Resistance members, this grin was real and full of unheard laughter. An annoyed look of love appeared in his eyes as well. “Sister, you know you don’t have to sneak one. I know that you know that they’re free.” It was obviously clear that the annoyance in Ben’s voice was faker than a glacier on Mustafar. “Yeah, but, where’s the fun in that?” Serena asked as she took a sip of tea and hopped up to sit on the table.

For the first time, the group of Outsiders noticed just how muscular Serena was. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on her. Also, for the first time, the group noticed the headband that was mostly hidden by her curly black hair. The headband looked like several triangles made from some type of golden metal. 

"True, but now that you're here, you can help me with the drinks." Serena rolled her eyes playfully. "Now, why would I do that my dear brother?" The black dressed woman asked as she took another sip of tea. Ben merely chuckled as he answered. "Because you neither despise or loathe me yet, sister." Ben flashed a 'beat that' look at his sister who looked like a trapped animal. "That is true. Despite us knowing each other for thirty-five years and us being on the same planet for twenty-two of those years and us living in the same house for eight of those years...I still don't despise or loathe you yet. Mostly because I can't stand to be around you long enough to start feeling anything other than an intense dislike for you."

Both Luke and Leia frowned at the way Serena voiced her hatred for her twin brother and at the way Ben's eyes filled with glee at her words. 'It would appear that the only affection Ben received from his sister were hurtful insults that were meant to cut deep. And he had convinced himself that it was her way of showing her love.' Leia thought in sadness and disgust. 

"Aaaawwww. You do love me." Ben laughed and Serena punched her brother's shoulder. "Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that." Both twins laughed and the taller of the two moved to stand next Ben. She set her cup down and picked up the knife to start slicing the fruit. Leia shook her head in disgust at her son's blindness to Serena's hate. Luke stepped forward, maybe he could win Ben's trust by opening the boy's eyes to the truth.

"I can't believe that you're blind to her hatred of you, Ben." The man in question looked up in confusion, Serena looked up with a death glare on her face. "Whose hatred? Madam Leia's? Oh, I know she hates me." The black-haired man said before going back to squeezing the juice into the tea. Leia rolled her eyes at Ben’s hurtful comment.

“Okay, first off, I don’t hate you. Second off, he was talking about Serena. You’re blind to her hatred towards you.” The more Leia, Han, and Luke spoke, the more Finn and Poe found it harder and harder to remain quiet. 

“My sister doesn’t hate me.” “I don’t hate my brother.” Both Ben and Serena said at the same time. “He’s my brother, I’m not allowed to hate him. But, I’m also not allowed to admit that I care for him.” Serena spoke the last sentence through gritted teeth and Ben smiled. “True that.” He said with a chuckle. “Also, that’s the closest thing my sister will ever say to ‘I love you’. It’s how she shows her love, by saying she neither despises or loathes someone.” Ben explained and Serena nodded her head at every word. “Except Ephraim. He’s the only one who I ever say ‘I love you’ to. Well, him and mom and dad.” Rey decided to step in before someone could start another argument.

“Whose Ephraim?” Serena’s loving gaze turned into a stone cold death glare when she looked at Rey. “He’s my son.” The tone of her voice told the group that it was all she was going to say on the subject. Han grumbled about now owing Lando four thousand credits. Poe stepped forward to say something, when Serena’s head shot up as she realized something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the interaction between Ben and Serena. It's so much fun. Does Serena really hate Ben, or is she just acting? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your theories. Also, question time. Who is your favorite Star Wars character? Mine is Ahsoka Tano.


	13. Love Knows no Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Serena, and Rachel try to have a civil conversation with the Resistance Members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Monday is here and so is a new chapter. First off I would like to thank aconstellationoftears for bookmarking this story and I would like to thank Aphilaeus for leaving kudos. I also want to thank everyone for 178 hits.

“Oh, brother, tell me, did you and Rachel ever get back on good terms?” Connix and Finn had to do a double take at the girl’s question. Rachel had said they weren’t on good terms, and Serena was in the same Pride as both Ben and Rachel. So, wouldn’t she know if they were on good terms or not. “We...um…” He glanced at the Resistance members wearily. It was as if he didn’t want to speak the truth in front of them.

“We...um...uh…” He started again but was cut off by the girl in question. “We made up, but we still don’t see eye to eye on the subject.” Rachel said as she picked up on the wooden cups on Ben’s table. The way Ben’s face lit up when he heard the girl’s voice and the unconditional love that filled his eyes when they landed on the woman, didn’t go unnoticed by Han, Lando, Chewie, or Luke. “Exactly, but we are back to being friends.” Rachel smirked and narrowed her eyes at Ben as he spoke. “Good to hear.” Serena’s ton was full of sarcasm. It was then that Rachel noticed the Resistance members and her happy gaze fell.

“Oh, great. Why are you Outsiders at the Pride Festival?” Serena jumped to answer the question. “They want to pester my brother with question on whether or not I love him”

“That’s not true and you know it.” Poe said, his patients finally running out. “Poe.” Leia warned, but the man didn’t listen. “We are here to arrest that man for the crimes he has committed and put him on trial, where he will be found guilty as a war criminal!” Ben took a step back and raised his hands in a non threatening gesture, however, a murderous look appeared in both Serena’s and Rachel’s eyes.

Rachel carefully placed her cup down and walked up to stand directly in front of Poe. “Now you listen here, little boy. Just because Ben was unable to live up to Han and Leia’s ridiculous and unrealistic expectations, doesn’t mean he is a war criminal. Nor does it make him guilty of any crimes. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll forget about the charges and the warrant for his arrest.” Ben placed his hand on Rachel’s shoulder and gently drew her back, his worried eyes never once leaving her.

Han and Leia looked at each other worriedly. It would appear that Rachel had captured Ben’s attention, and that would most likely lead to something disastrous for the young girl. “Rachel’s right.” Ben said when the girl was back behind the table. “I have done nothing wrong. I have broken no laws, nor has Thameria been at war with the Resistance. Therefore, I am no war criminal, nor do you have any reason to arrest me.” The smug look on Ben’s face spoke volumes. He was daring them to arrest him anyways.

“You are Kylo Ren. Former Supreme Leader of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren…” Poe stopped when Ben physically recoiled at the mention of the Knights of Ren. It was as if Poe had just burned the man with a red hot iron.

‘And Ben currently knows what that feels like.’ Lando thought as he eyed the brand on Ben’s chest. Both Serena and Rachel placed a hand on the frightened man’s shoulders and looked at him in concern. “Ben?” “Brother?” They both asked as the man in question raised his eyes to meet Poe’s. “I...I never have been and never will be a part of such a vile, repulsive, and disgusting Sith group, as the Knights of Ren. Just because I wear their mark on my skin, does not mean that I am with them.” Ben spoke slowly and softly. His eyes held a look of true terror in them. Luke glanced at the brand for a second, as he suddenly remembered where he had seen the symbol before. It was the symbol of the most ruthless Sith clan out there. Well, former Sith clan, since the Sith were all wiped out long ago. They were known to kill their own families at the end of their training and they branded their symbol into their backs or chests once they passed the final test. He had read about them in the ancient Jedi texts. 

‘But, if Ben never finished his training as a Knight of Ren, then why did he have their symbol branded into his chest?’ Luke questioned himself, before coming up with the answer. ‘He’s lying. He has to be lying. He wants us to believe he’s innocent just so he can kill some more innocent people. He’ll probably start killing the Thamerians first.’ Luke sent his last thought to his sister who nodded in reply. She agreed with her twin brother.

“You are a liar…” Finn started, but Serena shut his mouth with the Force, her eyes glowing red. “You all, better shut up and stop accusing my brother of crimes he DIDN’T COMMIT!” She started walking towards the group, however, Ben grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Breath, sister. In and out. Calm down.” He whispered softly and gently. Serena followed his instructions, but they didn’t seem to help much. “I can’t...the lies...I just can’t, brother. It’s bad enough that they left you to die, alone, but now they’re trying to throw you in prison for leaving them. After they abandoned you. It’s just…”

Ben pulled his sister in for a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder as he whispered gentle words to her. “I know, I know. It’s not right, but it’s the way they do things. That’s their culture. While our culture says it’s okay to be weak and ask for help...Their culture says being weak is the worst crime that can ever be committed.” Serena nodded her head as her brother stroked her curly hair. It was then that Leia realized Serena was taller than Ben, not by much, but she was still taller.

Finn, Poe, and Rey all looked at each other in shock and disbelief. It was weird to see the ruthless and intimidating Kylo Ren holding someone close and comforting them. For Han, it was both strange and frightening to see his son showing affection to a family member. The old smuggler was expecting to see a blood red lightsaber blade shoot through Serena’s back like one had done to him.

“My brother would never do that to me, Solo.” Serena said as she hesitantly pulled away from her twin. Luke, Leia, Rey, and Finn could sense a silent conversation drifting between the two. “What? How did...huh?” Han stuttered and Serena let out a humorless chuckle. “You don’t guard your thoughts well. I could see what you just imagined, Solo. My brother would never betray me. I trust him with my life. Hell, I’ll do one better, I trust him with my son’s life.” A proud and loving smile appeared on Ben’s face as his sister spoke and Serena smiled back. His eyes seemed to speak more than his mouth ever could and in that moment Luke’s suspicions had been confirmed.

Ben and Serena were able to communicate telepathically. However, Luke was certain that the extent of the ability wasn’t strong, after all, even he and Leia couldn’t have a full conversation with each other telepathically. They could only speak a few words or one sentence at a time.

Leia flinched at Serena’s last sentence. She knew that it was a jab at both her and Luke. She was throwing it in his face that she fully trusted her own twin brother to never let anything happen to her son. And Leia couldn’t deny the fact that she hadn’t trusted Luke when she first sent her own son to train with, even though she knew it was for the best.

Ben shot his sister a look of false disappointment. He knew it was a low blow, but she wasn’t in the wrong to throw it. After all, Serena was only defending her other half and Leia couldn’t fault her for that when she was doing the same thing. However, Leia could fault anyone she wanted and she would not let that insult slip. 

“Alright, enough with this foolishness. Ben, you as well as I do that you’re lying. I don’t know why you think that you could hide from what you’ve done…” Leia froze when anger flashed through Ben’s eyes, but he quickly closed them and took a deep breath and let it out. When he opened his eyes back up, the anger was gone, as if it had never been there and Serena sent her brother a look of jealousy. “I will never understand how he can stay so calm.” She muttered and Rachel smiled brightly. “The king of calm.” She whispered fondly.

“This is your last warning Ren...You are under arrest for…” Before Poe could finish his sentence, Ben cut him off, his voice was full of fear. “Not now. This isn’t the time for arguing. It’s a festival and a festival is a time for happiness and joy and love.” He focused his eyes on something behind the group and Rachel noticed the rest of their Pride.

Jannah turned around to see the three people approaching. The first one who caught her eye was a Wookie. His fur was a few shades lighter than Chewbacca’s and he had two leather straps over each shoulder that crossed over his chest. On the straps were several small bags and a few daggers. The end of a bowcaster was barely visible behind the Wookies back. While the Wookie wore no Surrogate Necklace, his Pride Armband had a starbird on it. The second person was a man, with almond shaped, golden brown eyes, black hair, and tan skin. He only wore a pair of orange pants, a silver lightsaber hung from his belt, his Pride Armband was the same as the others, and his Surrogate Necklace matched Amanda’s. The third person was Amanda herself.

Connix blushed and looked away when she saw Amanda and the older girl smiled and blushed as well. Both Ben and the other man chuckled at her reaction, which made Leia’s anger grow. “And you all are?” The older woman asked, not even bothering to hide her anger. The Wookie stepped forward and growled his name. “I am Caidorith, Caid for short. Surrogate Son to no family and Pride Brother to the Starbird Pride.” He bowed his head a little and the man next to him stepped forward. “I am Caleb Bridger. Surrogate Son to the Bridger family and Pride Brother to the Starbird Pride.” He said and Rey, Finn, Poe, Rose, Jannah, Chewie, and Connix nodded in acknowledgement, the others merely glared.

“Now, our own celebration can begin. At long last my Pride Brothers and Sisters.” A cheer rang through the Starbird Pride when Ben finished his short speech and Amanda stepped up to him. “Ben, if you want to dance, we’ll keep the Resistance members away.” Ben smiled gratefully and nodded. “Thank you Amanda. Truly. Rachel, can you help me deliver some of the drinks?” The woman smiled sweetly. “Of course Ben. For a price.”

“What’s the price?” Ben asked with a smirk and Rachel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, bad news. I am developing writers block for this story, so it may not update for a while after chapter 15. Hopefully, by the time chapter 15 rolls around, this writers block will be over, but I make no promises. Okay, enough about that, it's question time. What do you think Rachel's price is? What do you think of the new chapter. Theories are always welcome.


	14. Only Few will Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chewbacca gets a chance to speak with Ben Tano alone while some of the Resistance members enjoy the Festival of pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's Monday so here's a new chapter. Thank you to everyone for 198 hits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

“My chimney is clogged again and my arms just aren’t quite long enough to reach the blockage.” Rachel smirked back and Ben bowed. “Deal. I’m guessing you will be wanting tea in the morning and you can’t light a fire with a blocked chimney, so how about I stop by after the festival and clear the way.” Rachel nodded once again. “Sounds good. Don’t be late.” Serena rolled her eyes. “Is he ever? Mr. Goodie-two-shoes.” Her statement caused the whole Pride to laugh, even some people outside of their Pride laughed. However, it caused the Resistance members to look at her in confusion.

"Mr. Goodie-two-shoes?" Finn asked and Serena nodded. "Yeah. My brother has always been the good twin. Always righteous and full of light." Leia, Han, and Luke all looked at her skeptically. "What? If you Outsiders don't believe me, go ask anyone on Thameria. Or, better yet, you can go and ask the Shadow Demons. They'll tell you how frustrating he was...umph." Ben clasped his hand over his sister's mouth. "Thank you, sister. Now, like I said, I really need to deliver this tea." He removed his hand from Serena's mouth and immediately wiped it on his pants.

"I wish you would stop that, dear sister." Serena merely rolled her eyes. "Hey! You put your hand near my mouth and I will lick you." She crosses her arm over her chest and gives a smug smirk, ignoring the disgusted look on Leia's face. The older woman turned back to look at Ben, however he was already disappearing into the crowd. The former princess moved to follow him, however Caid blocked her path. "Leave him alone." The Wookie growled and Leia glared, however a furry hand on her shoulder calmed her down.

"We just want to talk to him." Chewie said calmly and Caid shook his head. "Let him relax and have some fun." This time, it was Poe who stepped forward. "Why should we let him relax and have fun, when for twelve years, he prevented us from relaxing and having fun. For twelve years, he tormented the galaxy...AAAHHH!" Serena stepped forward and grabbed the collar of Poe's jacket and raised him above her head with one arm. Rey, Finn, Rose, and Leia all screamed at her to put him down.

"Now, you listen to me you little twerp. This is the last I am going to tell you. The next time you ever accuse my precious little twin brother, I will skin you alive and wear your worthless hide as a jacket." With that, she dropped Poe who landed on his bum." Now, my brother is going to be dancing and having the time of his life tonight. And if any of you nerf herders try to stop him, I'll give you the same treatment. I don't care if some of you share my blood." With that, she grabbed Caleb's hand and drug him into the crowd, Caid and Amanda followed.

"Okay, now what?" Lando said through clenched teeth." Now, I guess we enjoy the festival." Rose said carefully and hopefully. Leia sighed at the younger woman's unspoken request. "Fine. Those of you who want to explore may. Just be careful." Jannah, Rey, and Rose emailed brightly and pulled Finn, Poe, and Connix along.

Han sighed in frustration. "We're getting absolutely nowhere." Luke and Chewbacca nodded. "Maybe we need to try a different approach." Lando suggested and Han whipped around to face his old friend. "What approach haven't we tried? We've tried being forceful, we've tried being gentle. He's not listening either way. He still claims to be Ben Tano." Leia took a step towards him and she thought about their daughter, the one who was taken from them not long after her birth.

Leia remembered when she was woken up, about two hours after giving birth to her children, to the sound of Ben screaming at the top of his lungs. The window to her medbay room was open and Ben was the only one in the crib. Breha was never found, but two days after her disappearance, Ahsoka Tano contacted Leia, however, the woman wanted nothing to do with the Queen of Thameria. 'Maybe, Ahsoka was trying to tell me that she had found my daughter.' Leia thought in sorrow. How many times had Ahsoka reached out with life-changing news? And how many times had Leia ignored her? Only now, did Leia realize how childish she had been.

"Come on. I want to find Ahsoka. Maybe she can clarify some things." Chewie nodded and walked away from the group, he blended in with the Thamerians better than the others. However, the head was still barely bearable. The older Wookie was able to spot several togrutas, but none of them were who he was looking for. He did, however, spot Ben and with caution, he approached his nephew. Chewbacca had always been able to reach out to the boy, even when Han and Leia could not.

"Ben?" The Wookie asked cautiously and gently. The younger man sighed in defeat before turning around to face his uncle. "Yes, Sir Chewbacca?" It was Chewie's turn to sigh. "Cub, what's with all of the sirs and madams?" Ben looked at the Wookie in confusion. "Just because we Thamerians aren't fond of outsiders, doesn't mean we're going to be rude to them. Outsiders don't understand us, and people tend to fear what they don't understand. So, we Thamerians show them we are not a threat by being polite." The black haired man looked at his uncle knowingly. Chewie had no idea what to say, Ben had a point.

Many people did fear Thamerians because they didn't understand them. It was the same reason Han, Leia, Luke, and even Chewie himself feared Ben when he was younger.

"How did you get those scars, cub?" Ben flinched at his uncle's old nickname for him. "I was strong." Pride filled Ben's voice when he spoke. "Please tell me what happened to my nephew. What happened to Ben Solo?" Ben Tano sighed. He didn’t want to relive the hardest part of his life, but he couldn’t deny Chewie the answers he sought. Mostly because he was the only one who didn’t accuse him of a crime he didn’t commit.

“He, um...he wasn’t strong enough, to prevent himself from getting captured by creatures of the darkside. And he wasn’t strong enough to escape, and he was too weak to fight and army alone.” His words confused Chewbacca. “His grave is on the Grassy Hill.” This last statement made Chewie freeze. “Wait. I thought Thamerians burned their dead.”

“We do, but my mom couldn’t bear the thought of an unloved, orphan boy being burned and forgotten. So, she carved his name into a stone and placed it on the Grassy Hill. Right next to the stone with the name of his twin sister on it. Now, he is known as a legend. The first person to stand up to the King of the Shadow Demons.” 

Chewbacca looked down in sorrow. A thirteen year old boy was the first person to ever stand up to the King of the Shadow Demons. What caused Ben to be so brave? Chewie looked back up at his young nephew. "I would love to talk more, but it's a festival." With that, the old Wookie watched Ben Tano walk away from him. Unlike the others, he would not try to force the younger man to stay and talk. 'He'll come around.' Chewie thought. 'When he's ready.’

Ben walked away to find his sister and his wife. His sister wasn’t hard to find at all. Their bond was so strong, that he could easily find her anywhere, even if she were on the other side of the galaxy. One small tap on their bond, and not only he would know the planet she was on, but her exact coordinates as well. This was how it had always been between them, from birth, their bond had been stronger than most.

‘Hey brother. Are you okay?’ Serena asked through their bond as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded solemnly. ‘I’ll be fine.’ He sent back and Serena frowned. ‘I know you better than that bro. What’s wrong?’ This time Ben sighed as he heard every thought that zipped through his twin’s mind. “Would you please slow your thoughts down? Geez, you know, this is why I’m never told about your surprise parties.” Ben chuckled, unaware of the Resistance General eavesdropping on their conversation. “Yes, well, it’s not my fault we were born with the strongest bond in the history of the galaxy. Now is it?” Ben laughed and glared at her playfully. “No, I suppose it’s not.”

Ben’s face brightened when he saw his wife, but before he could get to her, Serena placed a hand on his shoulder. “Wait, we’re being watched, I’ll block her from view.” Ben nodded and walked over to the woman who had stolen his heart. Poe watched in frustration as Serena Tano blocked his view of her twin brother and the person he walked up to.

Over by the edge of the village, Han, Leia, Luke, and Lando, were growing restless.

I’m going to find him.” Leia said and Luke reached out to stop his sister. “Leia that’s not a good idea.”

"I would like to speak with my son." Leia said in frustration. 

"Too bad, because he's not your son." The Resistance members whipped around to see who was behind them. Luke Skywalker gasped when he saw who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is? Also let me know what your theories are. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Family Isn’t Always Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance members have a conversation with someone they never thought they would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday, another chapter. Thank you all for 217 hits. Enjoy.

Ahsoka Tano stood not four feet away from the four Resistance members. She wore a burgundy t-shirt and pants. Two silver lightsabers hung from her belt along with a blaster, and a dagger. A golden brown headband sat on her forehead, and her Surrogate Necklace matched Ben and Serena's. She also wore no Pride Armband and she glared at Leia and Han.

Han had to admit that the older togruta did not look her age. She looked as if she were in her mid to late fifties, however, lines of worry were etched around her eyes and lines of glee, around her mouth. Her bright blue eyes held a protective glare in them.

"He's my son. Just like Serena is my daughter." Ahsoka spoke calmly, but with an underline edge to her voice. "I gave birth to them. And I raised Ben…" Leia started, but was cut off by Ahsoka. "Just because you gave birth to them, doesn't make them your children. And you never raised Ben. That kriffing cutlery droid did for nearly ten years of his life. No one for the next three years, and from then until now, Rex and I have been his parents." Now, it was Han’s turn to speak to the former queen of Thameria. “I know, for a fact that you are lying. From the time he was ten until he was twenty-three, Ben was training to be a Jedi with Luke.” The man in question flinched and Ahsoka gave a humorless laugh.

“It’s good to know that you love your son so much that you can’t even tell the difference between the real and a fake.” Both Han and Leia gave her a confused look. “The boy, who was training to be a Jedi, was a clone of your son. Cloned by the Shadow Demons when he was just a baby, when their first plan failed.” This time, Leia gave a humorless laugh. “Do you really expect us to believe that? Ben was never cloned, he was never kidnapped, and he wasn’t raised here. I don’t know why you’re defending him or why you’re claiming him as your son, but none of it is true. You’re not his mother.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Leia. “Leia, let me ask you something. What’s Ben’s favorite color? His favorite flower? Favorite fruit? Favorite drink? Go on, answer them.” Both Han and Leia opened their mouths to speak, however, they found that they couldn’t. They didn’t know the answers to the questions. After a few seconds of silence, Ahsoka smiled.

“Green. Twilight rose. Sweet fruit. Hot twilight rose nectar tea with sweet fruit juice. His favorite food is fire roasted jem fish. His favorite dessert is sweet fruit tart with a twilight rose nectar glaze. Not to mention, Ben is an ace pilot, the dragon he rides is named Sharp Shot, the fathier he rides is Light Chaser. He’s a part of the Starbird Pride, he loves running along the rock platforms with his twin sister and flying around the skies on Sharp Shot. He also loves riding around the plains on Demamter, Thameria’s first moon. He hates Shadow Demons, violence, and he can’t stand Meilooruns. He was also twenty-one when he married his beloved wife.” The speed at which Ahsoka was speaking, shocked the group. 

Lando and Luke gasped in awe. They never knew Ben well enough to label off facts at that speed, nor could they ever label off that many facts. “I can keep going if you want.” The smug look on Ahsoka’s face said it all. She was challenging them, suddenly, Luke stepped forward. “You are wrong.” It was now Luke’s turn to look smug. “Ben’s favorite color is blue. His favorite food and drink are deep-fried nuna legs and blue milk. He never liked flowers and his favorite fruit are meilooruns.” This time, Leia, Han, and Lando were giving Ahsoka a challenging look, to which the old togruta just sighed. “Those were the favorites of Ben’s clone. The one who called himself Kylo Ren. You know the fake so well, but you never took the time to know the real. Because the real Ben Solo was a disgrace to the Skywalker, Organa, and Solo name. The boy who loved books, flying, and his sister. The boy who put the needs of others before the needs of himself. The boy who gave everything he had so that others could be happy. The boy who tried to be everything for everyone. The boy who had so much light within him and so little darkness. Yet, that was all you two,” She pointed to Luke and Leia. “Could focus on. The few thin veins of darkness that weren’t even his own. Let me enlighten you on some startling information. The veins of darkness that reside within Ben's bright light, belongs to his twin sister."

Luke looked at his father's former padawan in confusion. "That's impossible." The old togruta shook her head. "No it's not. The bond between Serena and Ben is so strong that they actually bleed into each other. Ben's light bleeds into Serena's darkness and Serena's darkness bleeds into Ben's light. It's been that way since their birth and it will continue to be that way until their deaths. It allows them to speak to each other telepathically and feel each other's every pain. When they were younger, they were able to close their bond temporarily, but now, it's impossible." Luke gasped. He knew their bond was strong, but he didn't know it was that strong. "They can also heal each other with absolutely no consequence. "

"Wait. What do you mean consequence? There's no down side to force healing." Both Luke and Leia looked at each other as the latter spoke. "Actually there is. The Jedi didn't allow their healers to heal enough for this to happen, but every time a force sensitive person uses the force to heal someone else, they lose a piece of their sanity. Healing small cuts, scrapes, and bruises take little to no effort, so that does nothing, but bigger wounds, will slowly drive the healer insane." The togruta glanced up at Chewbacca. "I heard the Jedi girl Rey used the force to heal a couple of times. You might want to keep an eye on her."

Ahsoka turned to leave, but before she walked into the crowd, turned back one last time. "By the way. Serena's favorite colors are red and black. Her favorite food is spicy fire roasted jem fish. Her favorite dessert is a bitter version of the sweet fruit tart with a twilight rose nectar glaze. Her favorite flower is twilight rose. Her favorite drink is hot bitter twilight rose nectar tea. The Dragon she rides is named Demon Killer and the fathier she rides is named Dark Chaser. You know, I couldn't have asked for better children to call my own, or to call my heirs."

With that, the former queen of Thameria disappeared into the crowd. Leaving the five Resistance members to think about what she just said. Leia sighed deeply, it would appear that Ahsoka Tano was on Ben's side and she wouldn't be changing sides anytime soon.

"That's it. I'm going back to the barracks." Leia rubbed her temples as she walked away, glancing up, she noticed the sun nearly completely set. Over at the edge of the village, Leia noticed Ben walking up to one of the houses. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Rachel.

"Hey, lo…" "Aaahhh Ben!" Rachel spotted Leia and cut Ben off. "Hi, Ben. Hey, Ben. Hi, Ben. You're here to unclog my chimney." The black haired man nodded and glanced behind him at Leia. His eyes darkened in annoyance when he saw her. "Yes, yes. I am." He turned around and Rachel stepped to the side and allowed Ben to enter her home. Leia narrowed her eyes as the door closed.

With a sigh, she kept going until she made it to the speeder and climbed inside. It wasn't long after, did the others return and the group was off. Hannah, Rey, Finn, Poe, Connix, and Rose all chatted excitedly over what they did at the festival. Rey was talking about the different foods she tried when they arrived at the barracks. "Alright everyone. Get some rest. We've all had an extremely long and extremely frustrating day." Luke said as he disappeared into the room for the boys.

Soon, everyone was in their night clothes and laying in bed. Some fell asleep instantly, others stayed awake thinking about what they learned during the day. Han and Leia thought about their twin children, Luke, Chewie, and Lando thought about what could have happened to their nephew and whether or not he was lying. Rey's thoughts, drifted to the man she once, and still loved. She remembered the feelings that had drifted across their bond just before Ben disappeared on Exegol. She tried to remember when the bond sparked back to life, but she couldn't. Next, she thought about the empty look in Ben's eyes when he saw her tonight. It was as if he had completely forgotten about her. As if he never even met her. And it broke Rey's heart.

‘What if the woman he’s married to now, is the one he loved all along? Was he just faking his feelings for me? Or, what if he just married a woman to have a better cover story?’ That last though made more sense than the others. With a heavy sigh, Rey forced herself into a deep sleep.

Leia, thinking she was unable to fall asleep, growled softly in annoyance and sat up. Opening her eyes as she did, she gasped when she saw the room. It was different than the one she had been in only seconds ago. The walls were made from a brown, mudbrick like stone and so was the ceiling and floor, although, the floor was much smoother than the walls and ceiling. The door was a simple one made from light blue wood and it had hinges. It wasn’t an automatic door, one had to open it by turning the handles.

‘Only Thamerians still use those kinds of doors.’ The former General though in disgust as she turned to the right wall. A small table with drawers sat up against the wall and a few shelves were above it. The shelves held various baby supplies, formula, bibs, binkies, etc. And the table held a few stuffed animals, a dragon, a fathier, and a vulpex. But, what caught Leia’s attention the most, was the small statue of a winged creature that sat on a shelf alone. The creature was black, with red eyes and it held its wings up as if it were threatening something away. Both the table and shelves were made of the same light blue wood as the door.

Turning to the left, Leia noticed more shelves that decorated the wall opposite of the one with the table as well as a rocking chair. These shelves held a few books, a beginners force ball, and a small statue of a light green and white griffin. The griffin was on a shelf by itself. A small picture of the Tano family’s crest was painted on the wall in dark brown paint. Next to that, was a small net painted in the same dark brown color.

Leia shook her head and turned to face the wall away from the door. A simple crib was pressed up against the wall. Two shelves sat on either side of the crib just a foot above. One shelf held a small statue of Mori and the other held a statue of her brother, Mortis. Fear began to creep into Leia’s veins as she cautiously approached the crib.

She gasped when she saw the child inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.


	16. The Love of a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia Organa has a vision of the past that shatters her heart. After having this vision, Leia finds Ben Tano and demands that he tells her the truth of what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Another Monday, another chapter. I want to thank the guest who left a kudo and I would like to thank everyone for 235 hits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Short black curly hair was the first thing Leia noticed, the second were the child’s dark brown, almost black eyes. “Ben.” Leia muttered as she looked down at her sleeping son. It was her son, but this wasn’t the room he had grown up in. “No, not Ben. Serena.” Leia realized as she stared down at her infant daughter. Serena was sleeping soundly, in a light grey nightgown, her face was soft and held none of anger and worry that it did today.

Leia smiled in sorrow. She wondered what it was like to know Serena before the anger and hate set in. Before the darkness had been taught to her and before it had seeped into her veins and taken up residence in her mind. Leia reached out and was about to touch the sleeping infant when the door slowly opened.

Turning around, Leia gasped when she saw her son, standing in the doorway, fully grown and as strong as ever. Like today, he wore only a pair of light green pants, but unlike today, Ben looked much younger. The lines of worry and stress weren’t as pronounced and his scars weren’t as faded. With a sinking heart, Leia realized that it was not her daughter laying in the crib. 

A small smile appeared on his face as he walked towards the crib. The child was now awake and stretched its arms up towards Ben, whose smile only grew as he reached down to pick up the child. “Hello there, Lucas.” Ben held his son close and placed a gentle kiss on top of the boy’s head. Leia felt a small twinge of pride at watching her son and grandson.

“How’s my little Starfighter doing?” Leia gasped at the nickname. Starfighter was what Lando called Ben when he was younger and now, that name had been passed on. Leia smiled brightly as Lucas laughed when Ben gently bounced him. The young man then pulled his son closer and cradled the infant to his chest. Lucas reached out to grab Ben’s hair, twirling it between his tiny fingers in fascination. His actions caused his father to chuckle softly.

Suddenly, Ben’s head shot up and he looked straight at Leia, his smile only grew when he saw her. “Hello, mom. Would you like to hold your grandson?” Ben stepped forward and Leia’s knees nearly gave out. She nodded and held out her arms, but a voice behind her spoke up. “Of course I would.” Ahsoka Tano walked through Leia and held out her arms. The former general nearly broke down in tears as Ben placed his son in Ahsoka’s arms. The older Togruta smiled down at the infant as tears filled her eyes. “Are you sure he’s your son and not your clone?” Ahsoka joked and her adopted son laughed. “Yes, mom. I am one hundred percent sure that Lucas is my son.” Lucas reached out to touch his grandmother’s left lekku.

“I still can’t believe he’s real. He or Kira.” Ben looked at Ahsoka in confusion. “Mom, Kira has been with us for...a little over nine months now.”

“I know, I know. I just can’t believe that I’m a grandmother. Me. Of course then again, even after all these years, I still sometimes can’t believe I’m a mother.” She reached out to place her hand on Ben’s cheek, the young man in return, leaned into her touch. With a small loving smile, Ahsoka pulled her hand away and wrapped it back around Lucas.

“So, son, are there going to be any more grandchildren for this old woman to spoil?” Ben snorted at Ahsoka’s question. “Mom...okay, first off, you’re not old.” Ahsoka scoffed. “Second off, we have been talking about having another, but there’s no guarantee and I’m pretty sure my sister isn’t going to have any children.” Ahsoka agreed with Ben on the last statement. “Ben, I know I don’t say this enough, and I should, but...I’m proud of you. You and Serena.” Leia didn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes lit up at his mother’s words. “Mom, you don’t have to say you’re proud of us for my sister and I to know you are. We can often sense your pride through the Force.”

“I know you can, but…” Ahsoka sighed in sorrow. Leia knew that sigh of sorrow all too well. It was the sigh a mother let out when she realized her child was an adult. “I just want you to know that I’m always proud of you. I wish I could tell Serena that as well, but…” Ben nodded at her words. “She’s on Dentailiea and she’s not good with emotions and feelings.” It was Ahsoka’s turn to nod. “No matter what happens, no matter what you do...I will always be proud of you.” She wiped a tear from her eye and Ben called a handkerchief to him with the Force. “Thank you, Ben.” The former Jedi Padawan gratefully took the small piece of cloth. “Mom, please know that my sister and I always know that you’re proud of us. Even when we mess up, you’re still proud of us for at least trying.” The older Togruta nodded at his words as she gazed back down at Lucas.

“BEN! COME QUICK!” A woman yelled from somewhere outside of the room. ‘That sounds like Rachel.’ Leia thought as both Ben and Ahsoka ran out of the room. Ahsoka was being careful as she ran. Leia moved to follow them, but she found herself stuck, unable to move a muscle. The room became blurry and darkened.

"NO!" Leia screamed as the nursery disappeared and the barracks came back. Growling in frustration, the former general glanced out the window, the sun was barely peeking above the horizon. Next, Leia glanced around at the other women that occupied the room with her. They were all fast asleep.

With another growl of frustration, Leia shoved the sheets aside and carefully left the room, making sure she didn't wake the others. The hallway lights flickered to life as she stepped out, this amazed the former general. 'I would have never guessed Thamerians had this kind of technology.' She thought as she looked at the various paintings and quotes hanging on the walls. The paintings were all made using bright and bold colors. And the quotes were written in brightly colored ink.

'I wonder why Thamerians love bright colors so much.' Leia was happy to finally be outside, although she wasn't happy about the heat. Even now, when the sun wasn't yet up it was blazing hot. Glancing up at the sky, Leia spotted Sharp Shot gracefully gliding by. Ben was on his back and looking down at the ground beneath him. Suddenly, Sharp Shot dove swiftly and landed a few feet from Leia. 

Ben quickly placed a young girl, no more than twelve years of age, on the ground. "Go into the barracks and stay safe." The raven haired man ordered. "But…" Ben quickly interrupted the young girl's plea.

"Jaya, this is not a battle for you." Ben turned back to face the sky and Sharp Shot raised his wings. But before the dragon took off into the sky, Ben added in a sorrowful tone. " Not yet anyways." Then he took off into the multicolored sky. The young girl sighed and turned around.

'Oh, she looks like a younger version of Rachel.' Leia thought to herself. The girl's chestnut hair was pulled into a loose half ponytail and her brown eyes were on the ground. She wore a light brown t-shirt and pants. Her Surrogate Necklace was the same as Lucas and like him, she wore no Pride Armband. 'Who is this girl?" Leia thought as she eyed the Surrogate Necklace.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?' The former general said gently and the girl looked up. "I am Jaya T...Kell...Jaya Kell. Surrogate Daughter of the Kell family and Pride Sister to no Pride." Leia raised her eyebrow at Jaya's answer. "Really? Because your Surrogate Necklace holds the symbol of the Tano family, not the Kell Family." At this, Jaya grabbed the necklace and quickly shoved it under her shirt. "It's probably the poor lighting."

Jaya moved to walk past Leia, but the older woman spoke again. "If I may ask...what did your father mean by this isn't a battle for you?" Leia was hoping to catch Jaya in her lie, unfortunately the young girl was ready. "My uncle...was talking about the battle against the Shadow Demons. I'm not old enough to fight them yet." She spoke with sadness in her voice. "Which, to me doesn't really make any sense, since he was much younger than me when he first started fighting them."

Leia was startled by her statement. "How old was he?" She needed to know when the dark sided creatures started targeting her son. "One second old." Leia's legs nearly gave out at Jaya's statement. "Excuse me, Jaya. I have to go."

The former general ran to the speeder and jumped inside before speeding off in the direction Sharp Shot had gone. It didn't take her long to spot the huge reptile and his rider who was standing next to him. Ben had his lightsaber drawn, the emerald blade illuminating his features as well as a pitch black creature in front of him. The creature, which stood on two bent legs, came up to Ben's chest and had two long arms with razor sharp talons. Its long snout had several razor sharp teeth sticking out of its partially closed jaw and two Sharp horns came sat on the back of its head. The creature looked like it had glowing red eyes, but Leia couldn't be positive.

Ben and the creature stared at each other for a few seconds before the creature lunged at the man. With one swipe of his saber, Ben sliced the creature's head clean off. A few seconds after, a medium sized cloud of black dust blew off of the rock platform. Leia gasped as Ben bent down and picked up something, however the former general couldn't tell what it was.

After taking a deep breath in, Leia cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. “BEN!” The man in question, turned to face her before jumping on Sharp Shot and flying down. “Sssshhh. Are you crazy?” Ben whispered harshly as she jumped off of his dragon. “You’re going to wake the kids up.” His tone was fatherly and fearful. “Wake the kids up?” Leia asked as she looked around, trying to spot a building of any kind, but she could find none. “Yeah. A few yards behind those trees, is the school and sound travels far here.” Once again, Ben’s tone was uncharacteristically fatherly.

“The children there have to get up soon and I think they need their sleep.” The young man shook his head as he shook his head. “So, Madame Leia, what did you want?” Ben’s tone was once again gentle and calm. “I want to hear the truth. What happened to you? How did you get...How did you earn those scars?” With a sigh, Ben reached out and gently placed his hand on Leia’s shoulder to show her instead of tell her. Leia flinched and shut her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Ben's going to show Serena? Let me know what you think. For those of you who are confused, Dentailiea is one of Thameria's moons. Thameria has two moons, Demamter is the one with the grassy plains and Dentailiea is the ice one. Just to clear things up for anyone who might be confused. If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, I will give everyone an early warning, chapter 17 will have violence and possible triggers. But, on the cheery note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next Monday.


	17. The Pain of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows Leia what happened to him and how he ended up the grasp of the Shadow Demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, CHILD ABUSE, AND CHILD IMPRISONMENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Hello everyone. Another Monday, another chapter. I want to thank everyone for 254 hits. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. A summed up version of this chapter will be at the end, for the people who are triggered by violence.

When Leia opened her eyes, she found that she was no longer standing near the Thamerian jungle. Instead, she was laying down on a bed of some sort, surrounded by stone walls. ‘Oh, this was Ben’s hut at Luke’s Jedi Temple.’ Leia thought as she made a mental note of how the bed was very uncomfortable. But for some odd reason, Leia found comfort in the darkness next to her, as well as in the hand that was clutching hers. The darkness didn’t feel evil or sinister, it felt protective and calm. Leia couldn’t help but feel safe as she reached out to intertwine her light with the darkness. She calmly closed her eyes as her son did however long ago this took place.

However, the safe feeling didn’t last long. Soon, the calm darkness started to fade and was replaced with a sinister one. A feeling of dread came over her as her eyes shot open and she rolled over to see what was going on. A pair of glowing red eyes shone bright in the dark hut. In the faint light of the moon, Leia could make out some features of what was standing in the doorway. It was tall and looked like a man, but its skin was dark grey, and its long hair was black and greasy. Two black, twisted horns sat on top of its head and nearly scratched the ceiling. It wore black, flowing robes and long talons on its fingers. It was then that Leia realized the creature was hunched over so it could stand in the small hut. If it were standing straight up, it would be taller than Chewbacca.

Leia’s fear spiked, followed by defiance and an image of a black-haired girl flashed through her mind. ‘Serena, when she was much younger.’ Leia realized as the image disappeared along with a frightening thought. ‘I can’t let them find out about her. Just take what they give. I’ve survived before, I can...I will survive again. For her.’ Ben’s voice echoed through her head and, for the first time, Leia realized how far Ben’s loyalty for his twin sister went.

“Hello, Kylo Ren. It’s time to begin your training. I think we’ve waited long enough, don't you.” The creature smiled, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. “I will not be trained by you, nor will I ever be your slave.” Leia found herself saying in Ben’s voice, the defiance was strong and the creature’s smile only widened. “I was honestly hoping you’d say that. Grab him.” Something moved behind Leia and she turned to see what it was, however, something metal slammed into her head before she could see. She collapsed to the ground, trying her best to stay conscious. ‘I have to...for her...for her...for my precious...’ The metal object once again slammed into her head and her vision blurred. The last thing she saw was the blurred image of someone who looked exactly like Ben, then everything went black.

Slowly, Leia regained consciousness, her head pounded and she felt like she hadn’t eaten in days. She tried to sit up, but she found that she was already standing. The room was pitch black and nothing could be seen. Leia tried to take a set forward. But she found her legs were chained to the wall, as were her arms, and neck. She blinked several times, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness, however they wouldn't. Leia could see a single thing, but she could smell the strong, iron scent of blood.

With a shaky breath, Leia flinched and closed her eyes as a dim light above flickered on. She nearly screamed when she opened them and saw what was in front of her. Blood covered the walls and floor of the tiny cell and a pile of small bones lay on the floor near the wall opposite of her. The dried blood was leading to a small, blood covered grate lay in the middle of the floor.

Horrified, Leia's head shot up fearfully as the door squeaked open and the tall, evil, creature from before stood smiling sinisterly. "Welcome, Kylo Ren. As you must already know, I don't like to dawdle, so I'll just get right down to business." The creature started walking towards Leia. "You have two choices. One, you can join the Knights of Ren. Or two," The creature violently grabbed Leia's chin and forced her to look at the pile of bones. "You can join the pile. The choice is all yours, Kylo Ren."

An image of Serena flashed through her mind. 'I won't fall and I will survive. I have to. For her.' Ben thought, once again reminding Leia of how far his loyalty to his sister went. In a shaking voice Leia once again answered in Ben's voice. "I will never join your pathetic group of no good, Sith Lord wannabes." Leia was both impressed and horrified at her son's bravery, even at this young of an age. Based on his voice, Leia guessed Ben would have been around ten years old at the time.

The creature smiled brightly and sinisterly. "I was honestly hoping you'd say that." With that, the creature slashed his claws across Leia's stomach and pain exploded as Leia tried her hardest not to scream out. The creature repeated this action again, then again, pain, was all Leia could feel as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and blood soaked her ruined shirt. ‘This...this is what my son had to endure. This pain. Please. Just make it stop.’

Next, the creature backhanded her across her face and clawed her chest, before stepping back. “I’ll leave you to reconsider my generous offer. I have been quite generous, don’t you think. I could’ve taken Skywalker as well, or Solo, even Organa. I could’ve used them as bargaining tools, instead you’re the only one I took. You should be grateful.”

Leia glared at the creature and snarled. “I will never be grateful for a monster like you.” Leia spat in Ben’s voice. The creature’s eyes flashed in rage and he rushed forward and grabbed Leia’s chin, pulling her forward. Her throat pressed up against the metal band around her neck, choking her. She struggled to breathe as the creature pressed his face closer to hers. She could smell the putrid stench of his breath. “Listen up, boy. Don’t forget that I hold your life in my hands. With one simple flick of the wrist, your head could be on my desk. And don’t think that I won’t hesitate to kill you.” The creature shoved Leia’s head into the wall, stars danced across her field of vision as she struggled to remain conscious. 

“Either way, Ben Solo will die in this room.” With that, the creature left. ‘Stay strong and stay alive for her. Stay strong and stay alive for your sister. Stay strong and stay alive for your twin.’ Ben’s voice spoke in Leia’s mind. His words kept repeating in her mind. ‘How...Does Ben’s loyalty to Serena go farther than I originally thought?’ Leia couldn’t help but wonder and once again, Ben’s voice filled her head. ‘If I fall to the Dark Side, it will destroy her. If I die, it will kill her.’

‘It goes farther.’ Leia thought as her vision darkened until it turned black all together. Slowly, the terrain of Thameria came back. Ben was standing at the cliff with his back to Leia. The former Resistance general looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Ben.” Her voice cracked severely as she struggled to speak. “I...I had no idea.” Ben nodded and turned his head to the side. “I know.” His voice shook as did his breath. “You never knew what was really lurking in the shadows. There’s three more years of where that came from.” Ben placed his hands on Sharp Shot’s neck and hopped on his back before turning to face Leia. Tears were in his eyes after relieving that traumatic memory. “Goodbye Madame Leia. It was good speaking with you.” With that, the dragon spread his great wings and flew off towards the village, leaving Leia alone with her thoughts.

Sharp Shot took his rider back to the village, where he landed right outside Ben’s house. “Thanks Sharp Shot.” Ben said as he entered his house. 

“Ben, are you alright?” The man in question shook his head as he shut the door. His wife wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his back. An unspoken question drifted between them. “I told Leia the truth of how I ended up in…” Ben couldn’t finish his statement and Rachel understood. “I know. Jaya returned not too long ago. She told me about Leia. I put the rest of the pieces together myself.”

Ben’s head shot up as he realized something. “Jaya, is she alright?” His wife smiled fondly at his worry. "She's fine, Ben. Jaya is a strong girl. She takes after her father." Ben smiled brightly at hearing her statement. 

He turned around to embrace the smaller woman. "Ben…" His wife started but was unable to bring herself to say it. Thamerians weren't big on saying what they felt. They preferred to show their feelings rather than speak them, so Ben just nodded. "I know."

"They can't keep this a secret much longer. Padme is already getting confused." Once again, Ben nodded. "Once the peace treaty is signed, we won't have to keep secrets. But, until then…" His wife nodded. “I know.”

“Don’t worry, love. My sister and I have already signed it. We’re just waiting for Dameron to sign it now.” His holopad dinged and he released his wife and picked it up. His smile told her everything. The peace treaty had been signed. There would be no more secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery:  
> Leia sees and experiences what Ben experienced when he was taken and tortured by the Shadow Demons. He is taken by the Demons from his hut at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Temple. He's taken to a pitch black cell and chained up. A single light comes on whenever a Demons enters. They tell him to join them and he refuses. They hurt him because of that. Leia comes back to reality and Ben leaves. He goes home to his wife and reveals that the peace treaty has been signed.  
> End of summery.  
> Who do you think Ben's wife is? What do you think of his back story? Is he telling the truth? Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	18. The Truth of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers something about Rachel and when she goes to confront the woman, her, Luke, Leia, make another shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Another Monday, another chapter. Thank you all for 278 hits. Enjoy.

When Rey woke up, the other members in her room were waking up as well, so she decided to head over to the Falcon and clear her head. On her way over, she saw several Peace Keepers training the next generation. She frowned when she nodded that most padawans had the same Surrogate Necklace as their masters. Telling her that parents trained their children. ‘I wonder who would’ve trained me if I had grown up here.’ Rey couldn’t help but wonder which family would’ve taken her in and which pride she would’ve joined. ‘Maybe I would’ve joined the Starbird Pride. I could’ve been the Pride sister of Rachel and Amanda, but also of Serena.’ The thought of being in the same space as the Dark Sided Queen unnerved Rey greatly, but she pushed it aside as she approached the Falcon.

The speeder thankfully stopped and didn’t shut down this time. Rey could sense Luke and Leia inside, something was wrong. Glancing over, she noticed Caleb and Amanda walking up the ramp of a slightly larger ship. The ship they were walking into, looked like it was made entirely of spare parts. ‘That ship won’t last a minute in space.’ Rey thought as she climbed the ramp to the Falcon. Luke and Leia were sitting at the holochess table, worried looks were on their faces.

“Luke, Leia, what’s wrong?” The twins looked at her in sorrow, but it was Luke who spoke. “Rey, as you know I have had some suspicions about Rachel.” Rey nodded, unsure of where the conversation was heading. “Well, last night I decided to investigate.” He pulled out the wooden mug Rachel had drank from the night before. Everything clicked for Rey in that moment. The mug held Rachel’s DNA. “As it turns out, Rey, she’s your half-sister.”

Time seemed to stop as Rey processed the information. Rachel is her half-sister. ‘I have a half-sister. All this time I’ve been looking for my family and she’s been here this whole time. That means...I’m an aunt.’ Leia took a cautious step forward. “Rey, are you…?” 

“I have to talk to her. I’m sorry, but I have too.” Both Luke and Leia nodded. “We’ll go with you. We need to speak with her as well. Also, Poe has already signed the treaty. The Resistance and the Thamerian Kingdom are now at peace.” Both Rey and Luke nodded at her words.

“Let’s go.” It took a little longer to find Rachel’s house again, but Rey could hardly contain her nerves when the house was within her sight. “Rey? Are you sure you can do this?” The young Jedi nodded at Leia’s words. If Rey were being honest, she had never felt more nervous. Yes, Rachel had said she was related to a bad man, but did she know exactly who that bad man was?

Rey couldn’t help but wonder as she knocked on the door, Luke and Leia were standing right behind her. “Coming.” A muffled voice called from inside. It sounded like a man’s voice. ‘Maybe I’ll finally meet Rachel’s husband. I might meet my brother-in-law.’ Rey though as the door handle turned and the door itself swung open to reveal the man on the other side. The three Force Sensitives gasped at who they saw.

‘Impossible.’ Luke thought as he blinked several times, but the man never went away. ‘It can’t be.’ Leia thought as she put the pieces together. ‘No. No, please no.’ Rey thought as the man rolled his eyes.

“Oh, great.” Ben Tano muttered as he eyes the small group in front of him. “Who is it, honey?” Rachel said as she stepped in front of Ben to see who was at the door. Her smile disappeared when she saw them. “Well, it’s a good thing the treaty has already been signed. Come on in.” Ben and Rachel stepped aside to let the others in.

“Ben, why didn’t you tell us?” Leia asked as she gripped the wooden mug in her hand. Ben had made them all tea when they entered the house. Luke was shocked when he saw the pictures that lined the walls. One photo was of Ben and Rachel with seven children, including Kira, Lucas, Padme, little Soka, and three others. There were also several bookshelves filled with books, plants, and other knick knacks. Leia was amazed to see Ben gracefully move about the small kitchen as he made the tea, taking the ingredients from Rachel, saying ‘thank you’ each time she handed him something.

“Why didn’t I tell you what?” Ben asked and Rachel cut in. “About he and I being married, or about my heritage?” The raven haired man reached over to take his wife’s hand in his own, giving it a small squeeze. “The first one.” Luke answered after glaring at Rachel for her statement. “Because my sister and I didn’t know when the treaty would be signed, and we also knew that the Resistance would have never signed if they knew the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine and the grandson of Darth Vader not only married, but also had children. I was also afraid of what they would do, if they knew. Afraid of what you two would do.” Ben pointed to Luke and Leia who looked at him offendedly.

“And what did you think we would have done? Did you really think we would’ve tried to kill our own blood?” Luke looked down at his sister’s statement. “Why not? I have visions of Han Solo plus the two of you killing my sister, and my sister had visions of you two, plus Han killing me. All because you were afraid of me becoming like my grandfather.” Both twins flinched at his statement, mostly because it was true. “When did...When did you two get married?” Luke asked, trying to lighten the mood. “When we were twenty-one. Sharp Shot dropped Kira on our doorstep that same day. Lucas was born nine months later.” Leia kept looking back and forth, trying to determine why they thought combining the two most powerful families in the galaxy was a good idea. 

“When we first married...we married for love, and when we were first married, I had no idea I was the granddaughter of Palpatine. I just knew that I was an orphan, raised by Jai Kell.” Rachel said, as if she read Leia’s mind. “Jaya was born two years after Lucas. Then it was Jarius, Padme, little Rex, and finally little Soka.” Both parents smiled. “I wanted to contact you, about our wedding, and about the birth of our children, but after hearing about what you told my mom when she...I didn’t think you wanted anything more to do with my sister and I or our families.”

“How...When did Serena get married?” Ben sighed. “A year ago. She and Caleb had  Ephraim when she was twenty-five.” Leia’s head shot up at her son’s words and Luke looked worried. “What’s Ephraim like?” Luke asked fearfully. “Caleb.” Rachel answered. “Black hair and brown bright blue eyes. He wants to fix turrets like his dad when he grows up.” Rey nodded. “I know you're my sister, Rey. But, I only found out about my heritage a year ago, when I decided it was time for me to find my birth parents. Not that it mattered much to me. As far as I was and still am concerned, Jai Kell is my only father and I never had a mother, nor have I ever needed one.” Rey flinched at her sister’s statement. “But, I would like to get to know you better, if that’s what you want, if it’s not...that’s fine with me as well.” Rachel’s message was crystal clear. ‘I’m willing to try and make amends, but if you don’t want to, there will be no love lost between us.’ Rey glanced over at Ben who was subtly holding his breath and looking hopeful. Rey gave Rachel a small smile. “That’s the whole reason I came here today. To try and make amends and to get to know my sister and her family.”

For the first time, Rachel’s bright smile was directed at a Resistance member. “Well, I think we should let the sisters talk and spend some time together. I’m going to check on the stables.” Rachel nodded as Ben leaned over and kissed her cheek sweetly. Leia looked down in jealousy. She couldn’t remember the last time Han had done that to her, nor could she remember the last time Han looked at her with so much pure love in his eyes. Leia couldn’t take her eyes off of Ben as she left with him and Luke.

“Where are the stables, Ben?” Luke asked, wanting to talk to his nephew. Leia had told him about what Ben had shown her and he wanted to know more. “The fathiers aren’t too fond of Outsiders, especially those who hate us Thamerians, so, it would be best if you didn’t come. Sharp Shot.” The dragon walked over and bowed his head so Ben could climb onto his neck. “It was good talking to you two, Madame Leia and Sir Luke.” With that Sharp Shot took to the sky and Luke sighed in frustration. “I hate it when he does that.” Leia nodded, silently agreeing with her brother.

The stables were the first place Rose went, She longed to see a fathier again, and now was her chance. She was impressed at the size of the stables. It was built between two rock platforms near the jungle side of Thameria. The rock platforms casted dark shadows over the mudbrick building, keeping it somewhat protected from Thameria’s sweltering heat. There were ten stalls on each side and each stall was at least thirty feet tall and twenty feet wide, giving the fathiers plenty of room to turn around and lay down if they wished. The food and water bins in the stalls were huge. Stretching over half the wall, they were big enough to hold several gallons of food and water. Each was filled to the top and each stall was cleaner than anything Rose had ever seen before. It was painfully clear that the animals who lived here were well taken care of, but what impressed Rose the most were the doors in the back of each stall. They were open and outside, Rose could see a grassy field where several fathiers were already grazing freely, only a few were still in the stables.

“My goodness.” She walked over to one light tan colored fathier, but kept her distance. “If you let her sniff your hand first, then she’ll let you pet her.” Rose spun around and saw Ben Tano standing in the doorway. She took a fearful step back, unable to wipe the memory of seeing him as Kylo Ren over the holonet from her mind. “I...um...I was just…” Rose stammered and stumbled away from the fathier who perked up at hearing Ben’s voice. “No need to explain yourself. It’s not too often I see an Outsider with such a fascination for the wildlife of the Thamerian system.” 

Rose was at a loss for words. She knew he was acting polite at the Festival, but she didn’t realize he was naturally that polite. “Tell me, Madame Rose, have you ever ridden a fathier before?” Rose nodded fearfully. “Once, on Canto Bight.” She quickly shut her mouth when Ben sighed and shook his head. “What I meant was, have you ever ridden a fathier that hasn’t been broken?” Rose shook her head and the raven haired man smiled brightly. “Would you like to?” Rose gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Let me know. Until next Monday.


	19. Don’t Judge a Book by it’s Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows Rose how to ride a wild Fathier and both have to take cover in Falcon when the sun disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Another Monday, another chapter. Thank you everyone for 304 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Rose squealed in delight as her fathier rode across the rocky terrain. The fathier she rode was a slightly darker color than the one Ben rode. “Fathiers are like dragons. The fathier picks you, and I can tell that this handsome male right here is choosing you.” Ben also informed her that Thamerians don’t use saddles, so he showed her how to ride bareback. It was much harder, but it felt more natural. Rose could feel the fathier’s muscles tightening and loosening, it made it easier for her to predict her fathier’s next movements.

“So, have you thought up of a name for him yet?” Ben asked as his fathier, Light Chaser, slowed down. “Um, Freedom.” Rose smiled brightly. She couldn’t help but smile and she found that she was no longer afraid of the raven hair man whom she used to see on the holonet as the enemy. “That’s a perfect name for him. It’s nice to meet you Freedom.” Rose laughed again and shouted in excitement. 

Suddenly, Ben placed his hand on Rose's arm and she slowed Freedom to a stop. "Wait. Wait. Stop." He spoke softly and quietly. Rose never thought a man with such a deep voice, could speak so softly. "What's wrong?" She asked fearfully and the two fathiers began to move around uneasily. "Woah, woah, settle down." Ben placed a gentle hand on Freedom's neck and his eyes began glowing a faint green as he scanned the shadows. "What's wrong?" Rose couldn't believe that she actually felt safe with this man. The whom she had seen kill her friends and who was particularly responsible for the death of her sister. She was about to pull out her blaster for protection when Ben's eyes suddenly went impossibly wide.

"We need to leave. I'll get you back to the Falcon. When you get there, stay inside and keep all of the lights on. Stay away from the shadows until you hear the all clear siren." From his belt, Ben pulled out a small flare gun and pointed it at the sky. "Okay, what's going on?" He fired the flare and it soared through the air, exploding into several fireworks that could most likely be seen for miles. "Shadow Demons!" Ben yelled as he commanded both fathiers to run. "Shadow Demons!"

"Yeah, the clouds are going to block out the sun, that means they'll be coming out and looking for blood." Rose suddenly felt the urge to look back, however, a loud horn was heard in the distance. "What will you do?" She asked fearfully. "It depends. If we can get you safely onto the Falcon before the sun disappears, then I'll hop onto the Starbird. If not, I don't know." Rose felt the urge to tell him he could stay on the Falcon, but she wasn't sure where the others were and whether or not they would be alright with the enemy on their ship.

They had just entered the shipyard when the clouds covered the sun, both hopped off and Ben shooed the fathiers away. "Don't worry. The demons aren't interested in animals, unless someone is on them." The Falcon was the only ship with its ramp down. "You go, I'll head to the Starbird." Rose could already see glowing red eyes in the distance. "No. Come with me. I don't know what Shadow Demons are, but they sound terrifying." She grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the familiar ship, hitting the ramp up button as she ran. "Rose, what's wrong?" Finn yelled as Ben quickly hit the switch that turned every light on. " Wait here."

Rose ran into the main room and took a moment to catch her breath. " Rose, happened?" Jannah asked, glancing up, Rose saw everyone minus Rey. "Okay, I know you're all going to hate me for this, but the clouds are blocking the sun and apparently that means the Shadow Demons are going to attack. Anyway the man who told me this was unable to make it to safety in time, so I said he could hide out here. Until the sun comes back out."

Leia flinched at the mention of the Shadow Demons and she took a step forward before placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You did a good thing, Rose." Rose nodded and turned towards the hanger bay. "You can come in here now." Ben Tano walked into the room and both Finn and Poe nearly grabbed their blasters before remembering the peace treaty. "Rose, why were you with him?" Poe asked, betrayal was thick in his voice, but before Rose could answer, Ben stepped forward. "I apologize, it was entirely my fault. She came to the stables to observe the fathiers and I showed her how to ride one."

To say everyone was shocked to see this man take the blame, would be an understatement. Jannah glanced down at his words and Han couldn't help but search Ben's eyes. He only found truth within them.

"I'd like to have a word with you, Ben...alone." Han said as he looked pointedly at the other members of the room. "I'm staying." Chewbacca said as he shooed the others out. The memory of Kyro Ren murdering Han flashed through his mind, even though Chewie didn't think this Ben would do that. He was still fearful for his brother. "Chewie, I don't think…"

"There's honestly nothing wrong with him staying. As we Thamerians like to say, if you don't trust someone to have your back, you should turn around in front of them." Ben gave a small smile as he remembered all the times he trusted someone to have his back. "Fine, but please don't tell the others about this. Especially Leia." Chewie nodded at Han's request.

"Ben, Leia told us about what you showed her." Ben nodded. "And she and Luke also told us about you and Rachel." Once again Ben nodded. "Yes, and?"

"And I have to ask...how many children do you really have?" The raven haired man sighed but answered nonetheless. "Seven." Han’s jaw dropped. “Seven?” Ben nodded. “That means I owe Lando seven thousand credits.” Ben looked at his former father in confusion. “Eight thousand. My sister has a son.”

“Yes, but Kira is adopted, so technically…” Ben’s hand shot up as he pointed at Han, Chewie flinched and reached for his bowcaster, only to remember that it was in the cockpit. “That doesn’t make her any less my daughter. Kira is my first born, and she is my daughter, whether or not we share the same blood.” Han was taken back to what Ahsoka had said the night before. “Yes, I remember, here on Thameria, blood doesn’t make family.” Ben shook his head. “Blood never makes family, if it does for you, then that means you don’t see Chewbacca as your brother.” Chewie smirked, Ben had just trapped his father in a corner and Han knew it. "What happened to you? You're not the Ben I remember."

"You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Ben's eyes flickered green and the anger within them vanished. "No, son. I'm not. I'm just extremely disappointed in you." Ben let out a humorless laugh. "So, you were wrong. I haven't changed a bit." Han whipped around to face his son. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Han yelled in anger and much to Chewie's surprise, Ben remained calm. " I was a disappointment to you before and I'm a disappointment to you now. So, nothing has changed at all." Han looked as if Ben had physically struck him and Han thought it would hurt less if Ben had just struck him.

"And what about my sister? Is she the dream daughter you always wanted?" Ben turned his head to look at the cockpit door, hoping neither man nor Wookie saw the hope in his eyes. 'I honestly hoped she wouldn't be this dark sided or violent.' Han thought as he noticed his son's eyes closing. "That's what I suspected." Ben muttered as he turned around. "Wait, what do you mean by that? Were you reading my mind?" The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "You don't exactly keep your thoughts guarded. Besides, I knew the answer before I even asked the question." Han sighed at his son’s words. “Ben, I…” Suddenly, Ben cried out and grabbed his head before falling to his knees. Chewie was by his side in a second, it took Han a little longer to register what happened. The other quickly rushed out at Ben’s cry of pain.

“Ben, what’s wrong? What happened?” Chewie growled as Ben shook his head and pulled his hand away. Blood was smeared across his palm and left temple. “My sister.” Ben’s voice was filled with horrified fear as he stood up and grabbed his comlink. “Sister? Sister? Snips?” Suddenly, a deep female voice filled the room. “I’m fine, Skyguy. I just tripped and fell head first into the holochess table on the Starbird. By the way, where the frick are you?” Ben grinned brightly at the sound of his twin’s voice. “I’m...I’m on the Millennium Falcon, but don’t worry, Snips. I’m perfectly alright.” Serena’s sigh of relief could be heard through the comlink. 

“Good to know, brother. The sun is just about to come out. So, we’re almost in the clear. Even though I would much rather be decapitating those Shadow creeps instead of hiding inside.” Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I know you would, but it’s for everyone’s protection. Mom’s orders.” Han had a feeling Serena was rolling her eyes on the other side of the com. “Yeah, yeah, I know. And the last thing I would want to do is make her angry.” Ben nodded, he had forgotten that he had an audience. “Snips, when the sun finally comes back out, meet me at the entrance of the Landing Area. I’ll heal you.” Ben knew his twin was nodding her head. He didn’t notice both Luke and Leia looking at each other worriedly.

“I have some reports of Demons being on the Graceful Cliffs and near the Mirrors of Past Souls.” Ben nodded solemnly. “They won’t enter. They learned a long time ago where not to go on Thameria. The Mirrors of Past Souls is one of them. Plus you and I covered the entrance with our powers, they couldn’t get in even if they tried.” He knew his sister was nodding. “Yes, I know, but it’s just the fact that they’re getting close to our sacred locations.” Ben nodded. “I know. I’ll meet you soon in person. Sister, I…”

“I know, brother. I know.” Ben’s comlink beeps and the raven haired man sighs before putting it away. “You two really don’t speak each other’s names, do you?” Poe asked and Ben shook his head. “No. We never have.”

“Why?” Finn spoke up and Ben looked at him in confusion. Han and Leia leaned forward. They needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Ben and Serena never speak each others names? Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next Monday.


	20. Names of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Tano explains why he and Serena never use each other's names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Monday, another chapter. Thank you everyone for 331 hits and thank you to a guest for leaving kudos. Enjoy.

“Well, for the first thirteen years of our lives, we didn’t even know each other’s names. We just knew we were siblings. Brother and sister. We came up with nicknames, but for the most part we were just brother and sister to each other. And, when we finally learn each other’s names, we couldn’t bring ourselves to use them. It felt disrespectful.” Luke looked at Ben as if he had grown a second head. “Disrespectful how?” Ben shrugged. “For me, it felt like I was about to deny her the right she was born with. Her birthright as my sister, calling her by her name, I just couldn’t deny her that.”

It was Leia’s turn to step forward. “And how did you two come up with your nicknames?” Ben let out a breathy laugh as a memory resurfaced in his mind. “You’ve seen how snippy she can be. That’s why I started calling her Snips, and when I was younger, I always wanted to fly. Hence the name Skyguy.” Ben chuckled at the memory of when his sister first graced him with the nickname. Over in the Starbird, Serena was hearing her brother’s thoughts and she too smiled at the memory. The words of that day graced over her mind.

“I’m here alone. They both left again.” Her seven year old brother looked down in sadness after glancing over at the kitchen droid which was currently deactivated, courtesy of Ben. Serena looked up in anger as she felt her twin’s fear. Fear of being left behind and forgotten by those he loved. Mostly, at being left behind by his beloved and precious twin sister.

Serena wrapped her short arms around him. “Brother, I promise I will never leave nor forget you.” Ben looked over at his raven haired sister. It was like looking in a mirror, they were in almost every physical way, identical. “Really?” The seriousness and shock in his voice broke Serena’s heart. Even at that young of an age, she knew the shock was from someone who had known betrayal and abandonment their whole life. “Brother, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side. We are twins, you and I. We were born together and we will die together.” Serena gave her brother one of her rare smiles. “You better get used to me brother because no matter what, I’ll always find you. You’re stuck with me Skyguy.” Ben burst out laughing. “What did you just call me? Look, don’t get snippy with me, sister.” Both were laughing at this point, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks. 

After a few minutes, the laughter died down and both twins sat back to back on the floor. Hand in hand. “I’ll never leave you, Snips.” Serena smiled at her twin's words. “And I’ll never leave you, Skyguy.”

Serena Tano frowned as she remembered what happened the afternoon of that fateful day.

Luke Skywalker came to keep an eye on Ben, per his own twin sister’s request. The minute his ship entered the system, both twins sensed it. “Be careful, my brother. I don’t trust him.” Serena urged. There was just something about Skywalker that she didn’t like. She could sense the man didn’t like the darkness within her twin and that made her suspicious of him. “Neither do I, my sister. But he’s my uncle, so I have to.” He knew how much Serena hated being related to Luke, so he carefully avoided reminding her of that fact. However, the raven haired girl couldn’t get the image of this man standing over her twin with his lightsaber drawn out of her head.

Her visions were always the same, a thirteen year old Ben Solo lay sleeping on a small cot in a stone hut. Luke Skywalker enters, his fear surrounding him. Skywalker reached out a single hand and carefully made his way into Ben’s mind, there he saw a fifteen year old Ben Solo dressed in his tattered Jedi robes, standing in front of a person in a black robe. Skywalker couldn’t tell who the person was, but he knew they were evil. The person in black reached a hand out towards Ben and the young man didn’t hesitate to reach out and place his hand in theirs.

The minute Ben’s hand touched the darkly dressed person, the vision changed. Now, an adult Ben Solo stood tall wearing a black jumpsuit and wielding a red crossguard lightsaber. Skywalker instantly pulled out of his nephew’s mind, if he would’ve waited a second longer, he would’ve seen the truth of the vision. With a shaky hand, Skywalker raised his lightsaber and ignited the emerald green blade.

That was when Serena’s visions ended, with Luke igniting his lightsaber, ready to strike down his own nephew, Serena’s precious twin brother. The raven haired girl told her mother of her visions and Ahsoka was worried for the young boy she considered a son, despite the fact that she had never actually met him. Unfortunately, Ahsoka couldn’t do anything without actual proof. So, Serena was forced to live each day in fear of what could happen to her brother.

Ben placed his hand in hers and smiled. “Don’t worry, sister. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you. You’re stuck with me, Snips.” Serena smiled and rested her head on Ben’s shoulder. “And you’re stuck with me, Skyguy.”

‘The sun’s out, sister. We’re in the clear.’ Ben’s voice in her head shook Serena out of her thoughts. “I’m coming, brother.” She whispered, knowing fully well that he heard her.

Over in the Falcon, Jannah tilted her head at Ben’s smile. “Why are you so happy?” She asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. After Ben told them about the nicknames he and his twin had, Connix declared that they had asked enough questions, much to Ben’s relief. “Chewie, Han, and Lando decided to play holochess, while Poe, Finn and Connix watched. Rose and Jannah read their datapads and Ben decided to meditate. Luke decided to meditate as well, so he could keep an eye on Ben’s thoughts. He found his nephew’s thoughts kept drifting to his Surrogate and Pride family members and all he felt was unconditional love for all of them, much to Luke’s surprise. Leia couldn’t stop looking at her son, neither could the others. They kept glancing over at him every chance they got.

Ben opened his eyes at Jannah’s words. “My sister and I were talking.” He stood up and both Han and Leia noticed the flash of pain in his eyes when he stood. “Do you two talk all the time?” Ben nodded at Connix’s question. “Our thoughts are always open to each other. Which is the reason why no one ever tells me about surprises they have for her.” Jannah and Rose couldn’t help but chuckle at his joke.

“Anyway, the sun is out, that means it’s safe to venture outside now.” He turned to leave, but Leia called out. “Ben, wait. I...I have something for Serena. Follow me.” She walked out of the room and Ben looked to Han, silently asking for permission to venture father into his ship. Sadness filled Han’s eyes as he nodded and Ben gave his former father a polite thank you, before following Leia. He followed her to a room that he knew had once been hers, he didn't realize that Luke was following him. He stopped in the doorway and watched as she opened up the closet and pulled out a beautiful dress.

Ben recognized the dress immediately, he had seen it in old holos Ahsoka had shown him when he was younger. It had once belonged to the former Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala. It was quite beautiful, with silver clamps at the top and on the arms, and it started out yellow, then faded into pink and finally purple. Ben thought the dress was beautiful, but he knew for a fact, that it wasn’t Serena’s style, nor would it ever be.

“Please stop being a gentleman, Ben. Come in.” Leia urged and Ben took a single step inside the room, but he refused to walk in any further. With a sorrow filled sigh, Leia walked over to her son, dress in hand. “I want Serena to have this. It was my mother’s. The others are in storage on Naboo, I will get them to her as soon as I can. After your sister disappeared, I hoped your wife would accept them, but now that I know Serena is alive, she can have them."

Ben nodded his head as she spoke. He already knew all of it, he also knew that Leia often fantasized about seeing her granddaughter wearing the dresses as well. But he knew it was better for him to break the news to her rather than Serena. "While the dress is lovely, Madame Leia, I'm afraid my sister will not like it. It's not her style." A look of hurt flashed across Leia's face. "And why not? I thought Serena would want something of her grandmother's."

"Well, for one thing, the dress has pink on it. Second, it's not black and third, it's a dress. My sister would rather be buried alive in a spike filled pit than wear anything pink. Her exact words, not mine. Second she only wears black, sometimes green, but only on special occasions. And she hardly ever wears dresses." Luke's jaw dropped at how quickly Ben was able to relay facts about his twin. Luke didn't even know that much about Leia, of course then again he and Leia didn't have as strong of a bond as Ben and Serena do.

Leia's eyes narrowed and she turned around to put the dress up. "Fine. I know Padme had a couple of black outfits. Serena can have those and perhaps Rachel can have the others." Ben nodded, not wanting to tell Leia that Rachel wouldn't want the dresses either. Thamerians weren't big on formal wear, with a few exceptions. But, the fancy outfits could help the girls when they went undercover in a formal setting.

"I will let them know, but for now, I have to get back to my duties." Leia nodded as Ben turned and left. He stopped in the main room and nodded towards Han Solo. "Thank you, Sir Han for letting me take shelter in your ship." With that, Ben left the ship for good. Han wanted to scream in anger. He wanted his son to yell, scream, even hit, anything besides the calm facade he was putting on. "It would hurt last if he sliced my limbs off with his lightsaber." Lando nodded at his old friend's statement. "I know exactly how you feel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next Monday.


	21. A Thamerian Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando experiences a Thamerian tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 345 hits. I hope you enjoy.

Serena ran to her twin the minute she saw him. "Bro, are you alright? You didn't come out when the sun did." Ben chuckled at his sister's worry. Even though she would never admit it, she cared deeply for him. "I'm fine, dear sister. Madame Leia was just showing me a dress she wanted to give you." The raven haired man could hold back his laughter as Serena rolled her eyes and let out an offended scoff. "Yeah, I know about that. She should already know by now that I don't do dresses. Unless it's black, and a high collar, and a cape, and high heeled boots." Ben couldn't help but smile as his twin described the dress Amanda made for her when they went undercover at Canto Bight.

"And of course your thing is light green or white. Pathetic." Once again Ben laughed at his sister who smirked at him. Neither of them noticed the frowning Leia Organa behind them on the Falcon's ramp. "Alright, a couple of Demons were caught by the Sunray Pride and the Ghost Pride." Ben nodded and frowned. "Good to know. Let me guess, workers?" Serena nodded. "Hey, it's better than nothing."

"So true. But, I wish we could catch a kin rather than just workers." Serena looked down as she remembered seeing the glee on the face of a Demon king when they spoke about torturing children. Looking at Ben's face, the raven haired woman could tell he was remembering a traumatic time. "Brother…" It's all she needed to say. The light instantly came back into his eyes as he came back to reality. "I'm fine." Ben placed his hand on Serena's shoulder as he walked away.

"Ben! Serena!" Both twins rolled their eyes and turned around to face Lando who was running up to them. Jannah was hot on his tail. "Yes, Sir Lando." "What do you want?" Both twins spoke at the same time. They glanced at each other and Lando chuckled at the looks on their faces. 'They really are alike in many ways.' The former smuggler thought fondly. "I want to know what you both do during the day.” Ben sighed but nodded and Serena nearly yelled at her twin. "Brother, it's almost noon. You know what happens at noon. You can't invite and Outsider to something that's so sacred to us Thamerians."

"He just wants to watch. It's not like he's going to participate." Lando looked at the two in confusion and fear. 'What are they talking about? What happens at noon?' The older man thought as he watched the twins. "We can ask the others and if they're not okay with it, then we'll just kick him out." Ben gave his sister a questioning look and Serena finally nodded. "Alright fine. But he's riding with you."

"Fair enough. Come on, Sir Lando." The man in question frowned, but followed Ben nonetheless. Sharp Shot was waiting next to a black dragon with red claws, horns, and wing membrane. Serena climbed onto the black and red dragon before muttering. "Come on, Demon Killer." The dragon growled and took off.

Lando turned to find Ben already on Sharp Shot. "Are you coming?" The older man shrugged before climbing on. It was clear that the dragon was not happy about having extra weight on his back, but he merely snorted and flew off. Lando death gripped Ben’s shoulders when he looked down and saw how high up they were. The raven haired man chuckled. “And here I thought you loved flying, Sir Lando.” The older man shook his head. “Only when I’m in a ship. Not on the back of a flying creature.” Sharp Shot’s scales rattled and Ben nodded. “Yeah, I completely agree with you, buddy.” His words caught Lando by surprise. “Wait, you can understand the dragon?” Ben nodded. “After more than thirty-five years of being his brother, I’ve learned how to understand the rattling of his scales.” Sharp Shot rattled his scales again and his rider laughed.

“Wait, you said more than thirty-five years? Does that mean he’s been with you since birth?” Ben once again nodded. “Some of my first memories are of Sharp Shot. Him, my sister, and my mom.” Lando looked down, trying to figure out who was talking about when he said his mother. “You’re mom...Ahsoka?” Ben nodded and Serena rolled her eyes. “Duh. Who else could he mean? It’s not like he had any other woman step up to take on the responsibility of raising him.” Lando flinched and Ben glared at his twin. Even though Leia Organa wasn’t there, it was still a low blow and Serena knew it. She also knew that Lando was going to tell Leia about what she and her brother did, that was the reason why she said it.

The raven haired girl smirked as she thought about the look of heartbreak that would pass over Leia’s face when Lando reveals what Serena had said. It brought her so much joy to hurt her birth family the way they hurt her and Ben. Her twin brother pointedly cleared his throat as he looked at her. Serena rolled her eyes at the look of disappointment her twin was throwing her way. She knew that he had heard everything she had just thought.

“Oh, look. We’re here.” Serena yelled sarcastically as Demon Killer and Sharp Shot dove down towards the outskirts of the south side of the village. The dragons landed smoothly and Lando was more than happy to get off. Serena and Ben both laughed as Lando stumbled. The former smuggler noted how evil and sinister her laugh was compared to how light and calming his was. ‘They truly are complete opposites.’ Lando thought as Ben and Serena headed towards the house furthest from the village.

“Sir Lando, I ask that you please wait out here, while my sister and I ask the other if they’re alright with you watching.” The man in question nodded and watched as Serena rolled her eyes. The two opened the door and disappeared inside, the door closed behind them. 

Several minutes passed before Ben emerged and gestured for Lando to enter. He was standing in a kitchen that was small but cozy. Light brown wooden cabinets and a counter of the same color lined the walls. A small light fixture hung above a wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. An open door on the right wall revealed a comfortable looking living room.

Sitting at the table was Ahsoka Tano, Lucas, as well as three other young boys, and a man that Lando recognized as Captain Rex. Ahsoka and Rex glared at Lando as Ben pulled up a wooden chair near the doorway. “Sir Lando, you can sit here, if you want to.” The man nodded as he watched Serena bring out a tray filled with wooden cups, two metal kettles, three plates. One plate had pieces of sliced bread, another held different pastries, and the third held small bowls of sugars, jams, and butter.

"Before anything else, I think introductions are in order." Ben said as he gestured to Lando. "As you all know this is Lando Calrissian. Sir L ando, this is my mother, Ahsoka Tano, my father, Rex, my eldest son Lucas, my second eldest son Jarius, my youngest son, Little Rex, and my nephew, Ephraim." Jarius and Little Rex both looked like a combination of Ben and Rachel, however while Jarius had dark brown eyes, Little Rex had honey brown eyes. Ephraim had short black hair and bright vibrant blue eyes.

Lando nodded as Ben sat down, picked up one of the kettles and started pouring steaming hot tea into each of the cups. As the cups were filled, each person took one and took a small sip. Serena was the first one to grab a slice of bread and a small bowl of yellow jam.

She picked up a wooden butter knife and used it to spread the jam on her slice of bread. Ephraim took a sip of tea as Serena bit into the hard bread. "So, Ben." Rex started. "How are things on New Alderaan?" Both Ben and Serena nodded. "Things are good. I still can't believe how much it's flourished in these past five years." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you two spent nearly ten years building the cities so that they look exactly like the ones on Old Alderaan." Once again Ben nodded as he sipped his tea.

"Well, we wanted to give those who survived the destruction of Alderaan a new place where they can live and a place to show their descendants. I mean, how devastated would we be if Thameria was destroyed. We'd want to find a planet that looks just like this one to show our children and grandchildren." The other seven nodded in agreement before Rex spoke up. "I have to admit, even though I hated this planet when I first moved here. I've come to love living here." Jarius eagerly spoke up. "As most people do. A lot of people hate Thameria at first, but after about a year, they start to love it here." Ben set down his cup and picked up a pastry with purple jelly in the center and drizzled with some kind of red frosting.

"I didn't. I loved Thameria from the moment I heard about it." Serena rolled her eyes. "That's because you grew up with stories from both mom and I. And to some extent, dad." The three in question nodded. "True."

For an hour the Thamerian family drank tea and talked about anything and everything. When the clocks finally chimed, the family said their goodbyes and parted ways. Lando followed the twins. "Okay, brother. We need to check out those Demons that were captured." Ben nodded and the two headed for a cave that was on the side of a dry, rocky mountain that sat a few yards away from the Tano house.

The first thing Lando noticed were dark cages that lined the dim hallway, the second thing he noticed were Finn, Rey, Poe, Jannah, Rose, and Connix who were looking into the inky blackness of the third cage. "I wouldn't get too close to those." Serena called out and Ben elbowed her in the arm. "We called you all here to show you what to look for. Now that the Resistance is technically a part of the Thamerian Kingdom, then the Demons will come after you."

Poe rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for the warning." He said sarcastically and Serena moved towards him, however, Ben held her back. "Sister, if you will get the door." Ben grabbed a long pole with a noose-like rope at the end. The raven haired woman carefully opened the cage door and Ben slipped the noose end of the pole inside. It took him a second to catch the creature, all Outsiders gasped when they saw the monster get yanked out. It kicked its legs, waved its arms, and swiped its talons. Rey stepped back as it snapped its jaws at her, however it couldn't open its jaws very far because of the muzzle on its snout.

"This is what we call a Worker Demon. They are basically willing slaves for the King. They sometimes take orders from the Kin Demons, but it's mostly the King. These things feed on blood and they love tearing off limbs." Rey's eyes darted over Ben's mechanical arm. "Is that what happened to your arm?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	22. An Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Tano proves his loyalty to his mother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for 362 hits. I hope you enjoy.

Serena shook her head and Ben answered verbally. "No. The King cut my arm off." Lando looked to Ben for an explanation. "At least that's what my mom told me." Finn and Poe narrowed their eyes in confusion, but it was the former smuggler who voiced the question. "You don't remember?" The raven haired man shook his head. "I don't remember anything after jumping off the cliff." The small groups gasped and a single tear fell down Serena's face as she walked away. Jannah was shocked at how casually Ben spoke about jumping off a cliff.

"YOU JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!" Ben nodded. "I had to. I wasn't going to join the dark side." His statement hit Lando like a speeder. "You jumped off of a CLIFF to avoid joining the dark side." Both twins nodded and Ben shoved the Shadow Demon back into its cage. "I want to hear the full story. Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie deserve to hear it as well." Ben shrugged. "Like I said, I don't remember everything."

"THEN CALL SOMEONE WHO DOES! SOMEBODY MUST KNOW!" Serena smirked sinisterly as she rejoined the group. "Mother knows. After all she was the one who rescued Ben." Lando nodded his thanks. "Bring Ahsoka then. But we need to know the truth. It's killing me…Ben, are you alright?" Rey and Finn glanced at each other when they noticed the way the man was looking at Serena. The raven haired woman noticed it too because she took a fearful step back and Ben followed. Lando, Poe, and Jannah reached for their blasters.

Suddenly, Ben grabbed Serena's arm and shoved her into an empty cage, slamming and locking the door behind her. "Who are you?" He growled and a snarl caused them all to look up. Standing at the end of the hallway, was Serena Tano.

Free Serena pointed at the caged Serena. "She...is an imposter." Ben looked at the woman at the end of the hallway. "Through wrong and right." Free Serena smiled at her brother's statement. "Through dark and light." It was Ben's turn to smile. "I know we can win."

"All because you're my twin." The twins walked up to each other and practically fell into each other as they embraced. The woman in the cage shed her false skin to reveal a Clawdite. "My sister would never call me Ben." The raven haired twins parted and walked over to the cage, leaving the Resistance members looking at them in shock. None of them had even noticed the fake's little slip up. "Come on. I'll go get mom. Sister, you go with the Outsiders." Serena rolled her eyes but a smile was on her lips.

"Let's go, Outsiders." They left the cave and headed straight for a speeder while Ben headed towards the Tano house. 

"So, Serena." Finn started as the driver glared at him. Serena insisted on driving them to the Falcon and no one was brave enough to object. "Do you know what happened to your brother?" Rose elbowed him and he shot her a glare. "No. I have no idea what happened to my precious ball of sunshine."

Poe narrowed his eyes. "I'm detecting your sarcasm." Serena grimaced. "Good. You deserve it." Jannah put her head in her hands in embarrassment and Lando patted her head. "We're here. Get out." Serena said as she jumped out followed by the others.

Luke quickly stood up in fear when he saw his niece enter. He would never not feel uneased by her dark presence. "Don't worry, Skywalker. I don't want to be here either." Han and Leia watched with heartbreak as Serena crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall.

Rey explained what was going on and the four older Resistance members sighed relief. They were finally going to know what happened to Ben Solo.

It didn't take long for Ahsoka, Rex, and Ben to arrive. Rex glared at his son’s birth family, while Ahsoka did her best to keep her face neutral. Serena walked over to her family, purposely running into Luke as she did, and stood next to her brother. Han couldn’t help but notice the way Rex looked proudly at Ben and Serena, especially after Serena ran into Luke. Ahsoka placed her hands on the twins’ shoulders and whispered something to which they nodded at. Han leaned over to Leia.

“Even though Ben and Serena are the King and Queen, they still listen to Ahsoka.” Leia nodded. “Well, she is their ‘mother’.” Leia spat using finger quotes at the word mother.

“Okay, so, my son will tell the part of the story that he remembers, then I’ll take over. However, it won’t be easy, for either of us.” Serena and Rex turned their eyes to the ground before glancing up and the raven haired man and the togruta. “After my mom and brother get done tell their half...I’ll tell my part of what happened in the medbay.” Ben glanced at his sister, fear in his eyes, and suddenly both Finn and Rey realized that his fear was genuine.

They glanced at each other, a silent conversation going on between them.

Ahsoka pulled her twins in for a hug, stroking their hair in a motherly way. Everytime the old Togurta thought about that fateful day, she needed to reassure herself that both of her children were alright. Both Ben and Serena smiled as happy memories filled their minds. Ahsoka always had a fascination with hair, as many hairless species do. In fact, some of Ben and Serena’s earliest and happiest memories were of Ahsoka braiding little braids into their hair after a nightmare.

When the Queen of Thameria realized Ben Solo was Serena Tano’s twin brother, she connected her mind with Ben’s. That way, she could pop in and keep an eye on him. All too often the young boy would wake up screaming in terror. Ahsoka would sit with him for however long it took, braiding his hair and singing gentle lullabies. Leia would always be furious in the mornings when she would remove the braids. Of course, the senator always thought Ben was the one putting the braids in his hair.

Ahsoka’s hand caught on something in Ben’s hair and she stepped back slightly to see what it was. She gasped at the short thing strand of silka beads that was tied to a strand of Ben’s hair. “Ben, where did…” She let go as Ben untied the strand of beads from his hair and held it out. “I found it on the forest planet Rofa about seven years ago. It...called to me almost.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in sorrow and Serena stepped forward. "What is it, mom? I know these are silka beads, which are sacred to the togrutas, but what is this?" Ahsoka couldn't take her eyes off of the beads in her son's hand. "It's a padawan braid. From the days of the old Jedi Order. But it's not just any Padawan's braid it's…"

"Your Padawan braid." Ahsoka nodded and the twins looked at each other. "Could that be why it called to me? Like how your headdress called to my sister?" Serena pulled the headdress from her forehead. She remembered when she felt a pull to it's hiding place.

Ahsoka had removed her headdress after she left the Jedi Order, but she could never bring herself to get rid of it. So she always kept it hidden. When she arrived on Thameria, Ahsoka hid it under a loose floorboard in her house. The old togruta honestly forgot all about it until her seven year old daughter asked what was under the floor next to the island. Serena claimed she could hear a humming sound coming from that area and when Ahsoka lifted the floorboard, Serena pulled out the headdress. The humming stopped and young Serena Tano wore her mother's headdress from that day forward.

"When I found the braid, it was buried beneath layers of grass and flowers. It was covered with pollen and mud." Serena nodded and chuckled. "Took him several days just to get it clean." Ahsoka handed the braid back to her son and he tied into his hair. Serena placed the headdress back onto her forehead. Their black locks hid the hair accessories well.

Leia frowned at the interactions between the three. She'd heard every single word they said. It would appear that even objects that once belonged to Ahsoka saw Ben and Serena as her children. Ben never talked about hearing a humming sound he lived with Leia and Han. Not even Han's golden dice called to Ben. With a heavy sigh, Leia sat down and waited.

Serena glanced over at her birth mother before leaning it to whisper to her real mother. "I think it's to tell the Outsiders the story of my brother." Ahsoka, Ben, and Rex all nodded. 

"Alright, anyone who is, I'm sorry for saying this, not related to Ben and Serena, minus Calrissian and Chewbacca, leave now." Ahsoka stood tall and placed her hands on her hips. Rey and Jannah looked down suddenly feeling tiny and intimidated by the older woman. Poe, Connix, and Rose were suddenly reminded of Leia and Finn thought Ahsoka was now acting like a true Queen. But, Serena held up her hand. "No. They all believe my brother to be an evil warlord. Let them hear the truth as well."

The remaining Outsiders looked to Ben who took a deep, shaky breath and began his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	23. A Heartbreaking Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! HEAVY VIOLENCE!  
> Thank you all for 398 hits. Enjoy.

Twelve year old Ben Solo was filled with joy and hope. For the first time in who knows how long, he felt his twin sister's presence. He had no idea how long he'd been a prisoner. Minutes, hours, days, years, decades...okay, he didn't think he'd been here for decades, but he still didn't know. His sister's presence was no help either. It felt slightly older, but that didn't say much.

"I...I have to get out of here. For her." Ben looked around and tugged on the restraints. They stayed in place. Suddenly, Ben sensed evil outside of the door and he went limp, he could hear his sister's pained cry. She must have opened the bond and seen him going limp.

Two worker Demons entered and hissed in amusement. "Wake up, Ren." One hissed and sliced at Ben's right wrist. It took everything the young boy's had not to cry out, instead, he focused on keeping his breathing low and shallow. The Demon slashed Ben's chest this time. No movement.

He could hear his sister's pained cry once more. Her cry hurt him more than the Demons' claws ever could. One of the creatures unlocked the restraints on his arms and the fall limply to his side. Ben used the force to brush against his twin's mind and reassure her that he was alright. Suddenly, the restraint around his neck released and Ben fell to the freezing cold ground. 

Peeking out from beneath his long, blood soaked hair, Ben could see the creatures growling at each other. 'Just a little longer...now." Ben used the force to throw the Demons into the wall, both disappeared in a cloud of dust. He stood on shaky legs which quickly gave out from under him. How long has it been since he's walked? Pulling back the shoulder of his black shirt, Ben checks his brand. It has a thin layer of skin has already healed over the tender burns. 'About three days.' He thought as he stood once again. 

Ben Solo eyed the vent in the corner that sat at the top of the wall. It was the only source of somewhat fresh air. The walls were made of dirt as hard as rocks, so it wasn't hard for Ben to dig his skinny fingers into the small cracks. The vent cover was old and rusted over making it brittle. Once inside, the young boy could hear the faint cry of another child. Through their bond, his twin urged him to get out but the raven haired boy couldn't. Not while there were others who were also prisoners.

The first one that Ben found was a young, twi'lek boy about nine years old. He was plump with blue skin and eyes. Thankfully, he's in the cell alone. The boy flinches when Ben breaks the vent cover, but he calms down when he sees another living, breathing person. "I'm here to help you and everyone else here." The raven haired boy removed the metal bands and the twi'lek helps him climb up to the vents. "Ben."

"Diccar." Both boys smile for the first time in who knows how long. "Come on. There are still several more." It turns out, Ben was right. There were twelve other children, all different species and ages. As they made their way through the vents, Ben could feel his powers growing, a sign that the surface was near. And it was, a false rock hid the sunlight from the desperate children.

"Okay, I know this planet. It's a forest moon in Wild Space called Feltar. There's an ancient Jedi Temple that way. The Demons can't enter. There should also be some old ships. If there are, take one and get to Thameria." A young girl no older than five years old grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" Ben sighed and looked at the trees surrounding them. "I'm going to lead those creatures away. They want me, not you. I'll meet you all on Thameria." The others nodded and Ben ran off in a separate direction. The Demons were hot on his trail.

Trees were Ben's sanctuary, mainly because the Demons weren't built for climbing anything other than rock. But that doesn't stop them from trying to cut down the thin trees that housed their prize. While the worker Demons were easy for Ben to avoid, the King and Queen were not.

She came while Ben was sleeping on the very top of a tree. Her haunting melody was the first hint to run. The tapping of her long, blood red talons against the trunk of the trees. Ben's eyes shot open as he clutched the stone knife he managed to make, but kept it hidden from sight. He knew she would climb in her large form. The Queen was ruthless and liked to play with her prey by letting them run, before chasing and slicing at their torso, before letting them run again. She kept repeating this until her victim finally dropped dead.

However, Ben knew he would be different. No doubt the King had already ordered him to be killed and all Demons knew how slippery the young boy could be. So, Ben lay perfectly still and waited. Only cracking his eyes open a smidge, he heard the heavy beating of her wings and saw her massive head rising from beneath the leafy canopy. She sniffed and opened her wide jaws, her teeth were dripping with the blood of some unlucky animal. That was when Ben decided to strike. He leaped into action, driving his stone knife deep into her left eye.

The Queen roars in agony and Ben takes the opportunity to pull out his knife and use it to slice the ruthless Queens throat. Somewhere in the distance, the King roars in agony at losing his best killer and his best heir producer. Without her, there will be no more Kin Demons. The Queen turns to dust before she even hits the ground.

Ben huffs as he fails to realize the great feat he just completed and only after three days of freedom. But, his struggles were far from over. In the distance, the King rose in his large form and headed straight for Ben, the sunlight glistening off his pitch black scales. The raven haired boy wastes no time and took off running. He jumped down below the tree line and ran like hell.

Ben knew he had to get to the river because the Demons were burned by water. The smell and sound of rushing water let him know that he was close. But not close enough. A sharp pain in his leg causes him to trip and fall. The growl tells all, a Demon has bitten him. The creature stalks towards the young boy, aiming for his throat, but unknowing to it, Ben still had one trick up his sleeve.

The creature leaps and Ben drives the knife deep into its stomach. It disappears in a cloud of dust and Ben stands to carry on. With what little strength he has left, Ben takes off to the river.

It rushes south, cold, clear water. Just what Ben needs. He has no idea how long it's been since he's last had water. A week or two at the most. And it's been even longer since he's bathed. The sound of the King’s roar was enough to send Ben leaping into the ice cold water. He held his breath and stayed underwater for as long as he could before breaking the surface.

Ben looked around before sighing in relief and climbing out. He panted heavily as he fought back the black surrounding his vision. Exhausted ate away at his mind and the blood loss was starting to take its toll on the poor child. But, nevertheless, Ben stood and continued forward. He needed to find the gordge, he’d be somewhat safe there. But, he’d need to somehow climb down into the very center. “I’ll find a way. I have to stay alive...for her.” Ben hadn’t felt his sister in the five days he had been free, but he vowed that he would see her again. Even if it killed him.

The gorge was huge, the river that had cut through the hard rock had long since dried up, but the proof of the water’s great feat would always remain and remind. The trees of the forest were smart enough to grow away from the rocky and dry canyon. Therefore, the sun was beating down hard on the hot stones.

Ben stepped out from the shadows of the trees before collapsing to his knees. He was hot, tired, hungry, but above all, he was worried. Worried for his precious twin sister. ‘Where is she? Is she safe on Thameria? Did she know where he was? If she did...did she tell anyone?’ Ben froze at the thought of someone coming to his rescue. If the Demons knew, they’d kill them. He hoped and prayed that his sister told no one about knowing where he was if she knew. Ben couldn’t stand the thought of someone else dying because of him, because they wanted to save a weak and poor excuse for a lifeform.

Ben walked forward until he was a few inches from the edge, that was when he heard something land behind. He spun around and saw the King standing behind him. The King’s large form disappeared and he glared at the young child. “Now listen here you little brat. I’ve worked too hard to lose my property now. You will join the darkside and whether you like it or not, you will be the next Darth Vader.”

Those were the words that drove Ben over the edge, literally. The last thing Ben wanted was to be the next Darth Vader. One was already enough for the galaxy, two would certainly destroy it.

The King didn’t notice as Ben took two steps backwards, until the young boy turned around and jumped. The King rushed forward and peered down at the limp form of Ben Solo before turning to his workers. “Make sure he’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summed up chapter.  
> Ben Solo was prisoner of the Shadow Demons, he feels his sister's presence and he escapes along with other children. He runs and fights the Queen before running to a canyon. The demons loose him there.


	24. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thamerians have a conversation about what the Outsiders just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give my deepest apologizes to AndroidBirds, for forgetting to thank you for leaving kudos. Thank you and I'm sorry. Okay, thank you all for 422 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The Resistance Members stood there in shock as they consumed the information. Poe noticed the lone tear that fell down Ben Tano’s face. Serena, Rex, and Ahsoka started crying not long after Ben had started the tale. Even though they had already heard it a thousand times and thought about it constantly, it still brought tears to their eyes. Ben let out a shaky breath before quickly wiping away the tears. He had subconsciously touched his brand when he spoke about it. But, neither Leia nor Han missed the way Ahsoka and Rex’s eyes filled with pride when Ben spoke about killing the Queen. Serena smirked evilly at his words, her black lips curling upwards ever so slightly and her dark brown eyes sparkled with unconcealed glee.

“Ben,” Luke started. He had to know the answer. “What does that symbol mean?” The former Jedi gestured to Ben’s left shoulder. “I know it’s a symbol of the Knights of Ren, but…”

Ben already knew what Luke was trying to ask. “The Shadows wanted to bring the Knights of Ren back.” Serena stepped forward and added to her brother’s statement. “My brother was supposed to be the first member, but he refused to succumb to the Dark Side. Choosing to instead take whatever tortures were thrown his way. And he survived every single one. He was strong.” Ahsoka and Rex nodded before looking at Ben proudly.

But something didn’t sit right with Luke. “But, Kira said the Knights of Ren would brand themselves after they finished their training. With what you said, you didn't even start training."” Ben shrugged and Serena inhaled deeply before giving the answer that her brother was blind too. “The Shadow Demons wanted to make sure my brother could never forget, it wasn’t a brand of pride or completion, it was a brand of ownership.” Finn and Poe looked at each other and started to believe that Kylo Ren and Ben Tano were in fact two totally different people. Even if they weren't, no one deserved a brand of ownership.

Ben moistened his dry lips before continuing, although he was speaking almost robotically, like he wasn’t in full control of his mouth. “For years I was ashamed of my scars. For years I thought they made me weak. Weak for not being able to prevent myself from getting kidnapped and weak for not being able to escape.” Han stepped forward to resort, but Rex beat him to it. “You held your own against your kidnappers, you were their prisoner for almost three years, most prisoners of the Demons last three months at the most. And you were lost in the forest for a week while being chased. If that’s not strong I don’t know what is, kid. And if these buzzkills don’t think you’re strong, then what Ahsoka’s going to tell them will sure as hell convince them otherwise.”

Chewbacca gasped at Rex’s words. A part of him didn’t want to know what other tortures his nephew had to endure, however the other part of him was desperate to know Ben’s full story. “Cub,” Chewie stepped forward, catching the full attention of his niece and nephew. The Wookie opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say. What could he say? “You were very brave for killing the Queen.” Serena shook her head. "He was more than brave. That was one of the reasons why we Thamerians wrote a song about him." Ben rolled his eyes. "Please don't remind me about that. I'm trying to forget." He shot his twin a small smile and Serena patted his cheek in a sarcastic manner and walked away. 

Jannah and Rose both noticed the way Ben was gripping the wall and they brought a stool over to him. At first he politely turned it down, but after both girls and his family insisted, he sat down. He was honestly grateful, the story had caused his legs to shake. Even after all these years, Ben still wasn't over it. The fear would always linger no matter how much time would pass, he would always be scared. Not that he would ever admit it.

Rey looked over at Luke Skywalker who looked beyond relieved. Maybe it hadn’t been his nephew that he tried to murder, but if Ben was only thirteen when he went through that, then, why didn’t he come back? Luke suddenly remembered the message he received from Ahsoka Tano eighteen years ago and the reply he sent back.

“I don’t care about what you have to offer. Your problem is your own, not mine.” Did Ahsoka tell Ben about Luke's reply? Ben shouldn't have believed it. He would have known better.

Ahsoka stood up and cleared her throat. It was her turn to tell the story. "Part of the story I am about to tell was told to me by Morai herself." The old togruta took a deep breath in before starting her tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	25. A Horrific Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Ben's tale gets told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! HEAVY VIOLENCE!  
> I would like to say thank you to a guest for leaving kudos and to everyone for 468 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ben Solo slowly came to. The tan rock beneath him was stained a bright red from his drying blood and his matted hair was sticking to his face. Ben slowly and carefully sat up, his head spinning wildly, but he knew he had to stand and get away. Ben's legs nearly gave put on him when he kneeled, so he crawled to a nearby rock and used that to help him stand, nearly crying out when he did.

Everything hurt. Not one part of him was pain free, but he kept limping forward. A sudden shadow caused Ben to flinch violently and his head, painfully, snapped upwards to look at what had caused the shadow. A green and white convor circled above him serenely. Ben shook his head at his foolishness and kept walking.

An unseen rock caused the injured boy to fall face first into the hard, unforgiving stone. Ben rolled himself over and stared at the pure blue sky. Ben closed his eyes, reached out through the force and let out the tiniest of whispers. "Mother, father, uncles, please...please say that I made you proud. Please say that I was enough. I need to know that I was enough." He opened his eyes once more and waited for something, anything. Burning tears streamed down Ben's face when nothing came and he filled the force with the feeling of betrayal.

"Why? I did everything you wanted. I tried so hard, I stayed true to the light, I rejected the dark. Why is it not enough? WHY!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? Why do you hate me?" His last sentence was barely a whisper.

"Brother, you are enough for those who matter." Ben shot up, much to his painful dismay, at the sound of his sister's voice. However, she was nowhere to be found, but it was enough to give him the strength he needed to stand up and keep going.

The poor boy walked for an hour when a sudden peace washed over him and for the first time in his entire life, Ben felt safe. He has hope. Hope that he would see his sister again, hope that he would make his parents proud, and hope that he would make it out of this alive. It was all short lived. A dark feeling behind him caused Ben to turn around in time to be tackled by the King in his large form. The King turned back into his normal form as he shoved Ben against a rock. Ben struggled to pull out his knife as the King raised his own long blade.

Ben just barely managed to bring up his weapon when the King brought his down, the stone blade cracked. The King shoved Ben's knife aside and sliced his blade down Ben's face. Blood poured out of his wound and into his eye, blinding him for a few seconds. The young boy slipped past the monster, but the King followed and slashed at Ben, who was barely able to dodge.

The King shoved him against a rock with the force before stalking over and raising his sword once again. In that moment, Ben went limp, his strength gone. 'I can't my dear sister. I'm so, so sorry.' He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow. But a sudden roar, the King's surprised cry, and a battlecry rang out.

Ben looked up in time to see a blue, white, and orange dragon shoving the King away and Ashoka Tano backflipping off of the dragon, her lightsabers ignited. “Naberrie, go get help.” The dragon roared and flew off. Ashoka charged, throwing the King off guard. She wasn’t holding back in any way, all of the fury and anger that had built up over the years, had now consumed her without any fears. 

She glanced back at Ben who was trying to stand up, but failing miserably. She couldn’t believe that after all of this time, her son was right there, not ten feet away from her. And this monster was the only thing standing in her way from bringing him home once and for all, and once she brought her son home, she wasn't letting him go.

Ahsoka and the King locked blades. "You will leave my son ALONE!" Fury burned in her eyes and venom dripped from her words. The King threw his head back and laughed. "Your son belongs to me." His words sent Ahsoka over the edge and she unleashed her fury, not caring about anything other than saving her child.

Two workers appeared and the King threw the old togruta back with the force as the workers threw daggers. A light green, transparent shield appeared around Ahsoka and the daggers bounced off. Ahsoka looked to Ben who was on his knees with one arm stretched out in her direction, his eyes were glowing a light green.

The two stared at each other and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at her child's bravery, unfortunately, neither noticed the King approaching until he was right behind the young boy.

"BEN LOOKOUT!" Ahsoka's warning came too late. The King brought his blade down, slicing right through Ben's right arm. Then he used the blade of his sword to shove Ben back by his chest. The shield around Ahsoka disappeared and the woman lunged, catching the King off guard once more. But this time, backup had arrived. Rex, rained blaster bolts down on the King as Ashoka jumped out of the way and ran towards her son who was lying on the ground unmoving. 

"Ben? Ben? BEN?" Ahsoka placed half of him in her lap and gently tapped his cheek, hoping and praying that he would wake up and be alright. Part if her prayers were answered as Ben weakly opened his eyes. "Mom." His voice was cracked and Ahsoka sobbed. "I'm here. I'm here." The young, broken boy reached out to grab her wrist in a frighteningly weak grip. "Please don't leave." Those three simple words told Ahsoka so much. Ben didn't care who was with him, he just didn't want to die alone. "You are going to be alright. I promise."

A medship slowly flew down and Ahsoka picked the young boy up and placed him on the stretcher. She shuddered when she was able to pick him up so...effortlessly. It was as if he weighed nothing. Granted being a Peace Keeper meant Ahsoka had to train daily, so she was no weakling, but at the same time her muscles were naturally declining with age. She was nowhere near as strong as she used to be, but still, Ben was as light as a feather, which he shouldn't be. The old togruta could also feel the outline of his ribs through his shredded shirt, which worried her.

Ahsoka watched in horror as the medics pierced his skin with needles and placed a breathing tube on his face. He looked so small, so frail, so fragile. Ahsoka honestly thought he would break each time a needle was inserted into his arm.

The medics didn't look hopeful, in fact, they kept looking at their Queen as if they were waiting for her to tell them to stop. It was clear to Ahsoka that the medics thought Ben wouldn't make it, but they had to try.

It took three hours to reach Thameria, and each minute was torture for the old togruta. Ben didn't show any signs of waking up, even as the Thamerian healers rushed him off into the Healer's Cave. Unfortunately, nothing more could be done for the young boy. Only time would tell.

Serena didn't even stop to ask where her brother was, she headed straight for the room he was in. She sat by her twin's side as Ahsoka contacted Ben's birth family. All of them responded with hateful messages. Ahsoka watched through the doorway as Serena held Ben's hand in both of hers and sent prayers to both Morai and Mortis.

"Please, let my son be alright." As if she muttered the magic words, Ben's heart monitor flat lined and four of the healers rushed in. Serena was pulled out of the room, much to her dismay. The young teenager could feel the light within her fading away with her brother, until darkness was all that remained inside of her. It would appear that her light truly did come from her twin.

The healers worked from twenty minutes trying to revive the young boy with zero success. Serena's cry of agony echoed through the force and Ahsoka wasn't surprised when force sensitives on the other side of the galaxy felt it.

Ahsoka managed to send out two full hills to Han and Leia, but she couldn't finish the one to Luke, so Hera had to step in and finish.

Serena entered the room her brother was in once the healers had left. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "Please, brother. You said you'd never hurt me, but not having you here...hurts me more than anything else."

Ben, suddenly shot up coughing and gasping for air. Serena couldn't believe her eyes or ears. So, she used their bond to confirm. For a second time that day, Ben stopped breathing, although this time it was because his twin was hugging him too tight. "Sister, I can't breathe." He wheezed out and Serena loosened her grip, but only slightly. Ben did his very best to hug her back, but his strength was nearly nonexistent and he could only manage a gentle pat on her back.

"Thank you, for coming back to me, my brother." Serena pulled back to look into her twin's eyes. They were the same dark brown as hers, but they also seemed different somehow. However, Serena couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, she pulled him in for another tight hug.

"Ben?" The two looked over at the doorway and saw Ahsoka standing there with a long list of emotions running across her face. Confusion, love, anger, sorrow, relief, shock, and happiness. 

"Mom?" Ben's voice was tiny and both mother and daughter almost missed it. Tears filled the old togruta's eyes as she came to the realization. Her prayers had been answered. Ben Solo had to die in order for Ben Tano to live. Ahsoka looked into his eyes and knew right away, this was not the same boy who claimed to be the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. This Ben held a maturity in his gaze, one that Ahsoka knew all too well. The maturity that came with seeing what a child should never see, war.

Ben may have been fighting a battle since he was first born, but his war was just beginning. But, from here on out, Ben was not going to fight alone.

The realization hit Ben like a pound of boulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	26. Ben Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece of Ben's dark past is brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for 485 hits.

He had reached out to his mom, begging her to say she was proud of him. But, he had been asking the wrong woman. Leia never cared enough about him to ever compliment him, but Ahsoka, even though she lived on the other side of the galaxy, she had always been there for him. She raised both him and his twin sister as her own.

Even now, as the old togruta strode over and wrapped her arms around both of her children, tears streaming down her face. Rex soon joined the family. For once everything was peaceful, but then Ben realized that he couldn't feel his right arm. "Mom? I...I can't feel my arm. Why can't I feel my arm?" The group pulled apart and looked down at their newest family member. Both Rex and Ahsoka looked at each other worriedly as their new son looked down.

Ben looked with a horrified expression at his mechanical arm. "Oh, Ben." Ahsoka hugged him once more. "It's going to be alright. I promise." The young boy nodded, schooling his expression. "I know it will. Losing an arm is a small price to pay for gaining a family." A tear rolled down Rex's cheek as he heard Ben's words.

Ben was mature beyond his years. No child his age should ever have to pay the price for a family or for freedom, yet Ben did. And he made it through like a soldier. Even now, the boy was handling the situation better then Rex would have.

The young boy looked over at his twin. Serena was crying, although she was trying not to. Ben smiled weakly at her. "Happy birthday, sister." His sentence hit the three like a boulder. It was their birthday. Their thirteenth birthday to be exact. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." He gave a halfhearted laugh, but it was clear that he just didn't have the strength to give a wholehearted one.

Serena let out a sarcastic laugh as she walked forward and grabbed her brother's hand. "I have you and you're alive. That's the greatest gift I could ever ask for." Ben smiled softly at his sister, his eyes growing heavy. Serena wanted to wake him up, she was afraid that he would pass away for good if he fell asleep. However, Ahsoka was less afraid, she reached out to stroke Ben's hair. "Rest now, my son." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise that nothing will harm you." Ben nodded as Rex and Serena left. They both knew that they needed sleep.

Ahsoka jolted awake to the sound of a faint whimper. As a war criminal and veteran, she learned to be a light sleeper, but as a mother, she learned to be a worried sleeper. It took less than a second for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Ben's face was scrunched up as if in pain and he threw his head from side to side as he whimpered again. Ahsoka was by his side in a second. "Ben. Ben, you're alright." She gently shook the boy's shoulders, but he did not wake, instead, he thrashed around more. Ahsoka began to worry about his stitches breaking.

"Ben, wake up." Ben shot up and panted in fear. He blinked back tears that were threatening to spill over. "Hey, hey. Ben, you're alright. You're alright. It's alright, I'm here." Ben looked over at Ahsoka and instantly started apologizing. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to disturb you." The old togruta's heart clenched at hearing her name from the young boy that she considered a son.

It suddenly occurred to her that earlier, Ben's blood was pumped full of medicine, which means he hadn't been thinking straight. A pang of heartache shot through Ahsoka as she gazed at the boy who was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. "Ben, son, it's alright to let your emotions out." Ben shook his head. "Crying, doesn't mean you're weak, but that you've been strong for too long." Ahsoka placed her hand under his chin, gently forcing him to look at her. "And you, Ben, have been strong for far too long. Far longer than you should have had to and now it's time for you to just let it out."

Ben sighed in defeat, she was right. He had been strong for too long, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he could be strong for a little while longer, he knew he could not. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in Ahsoka's shoulder and she stroked the back of his head.

Ahsoka held him for over an hour before she felt him go limp. His even breathing told her that he was asleep. She gently laid him back down and tucked him in before frowning slightly. She missed this, Serena had proclaimed that she was too old to be tucked in five years earlier, but that didn't stop Ahsoka from giving her daughter a kiss goodnight. Yet, she still missed things. Like how Serena no longer came to her after a nightmare, or how the young girl almost never cried in front of anyone anymore. Ahsoka sat lost in thought for several hours before finally drifting back off to sleep.

It took almost a year for Ben to stop waking up with nightmares, two years for him to call Ahsoka and Rex mom and dad regularly. And three years before he was comfortable enough to show his scars, but in the end, Ben Tano grew into a proud young man.

The Resistance members stood in shock. None of them could've guessed that one person could go through that much trauma. The man in question walked over to the cockpit door and knocked on it. "The sun has set, sis." Serena came out a few seconds after.

She couldn't listen any more when Ahsoka reached the part where Ben fought the King. Ben however, had heard this story a thousand times before from Morai and Mortis. Plus, it always made him feel proud to hear that no matter what, he never gave up.

The look of pride on his face, didn't escape the older Resistance members. However, they thought he was proud for a different reason. Rex placed his hands on Ben and Serena's shoulders. "Alright, if we're done here, we need to go. Plus, my sister and I need to deliver terrible news to Uncle Zare."

Poe stepped forward. "If I may ask, what news do you need to deliver?" Before Ben could respond, Serena slammed her fist against the wall. "His son is dead. Killed while being forced to serve the First Order." Finn's head shot up. "His son was a stormtrooper?" Ahsoka nodded. "His wife Olivia died trying to protect their young infant and Flynn was all Zare had left. After the First Order fell, the troopers all turned themselves over to us, because we promised them immunity and we promised to use DNA TO get them to their families." Ben stepped forward. Sadness filled his eyes. "Thousands of people all over the galaxy who lost children and siblings to the First Order Stormtrooper Program, never received closure. Uncle Zare is now among them."

Leia looked over at Finn who was thinking the exact same thing as the other Outsiders. "Ky...Ben?" The man in question turned around to look at the former stormtrooper. "I was once a stormtrooper...is it possible for you to use DNA TO help me find my family?" Ben took a deep breath in and reached into a small bag on his belt as he walked over to Finn. "Have you had anything to eat or drink in the last hour?" He pulled out a glass tube with a blue lid.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Ben popped the lid off of the tube and held it under Finn's chin. "Because food or drink ruins the DNA. Now spit." The man in question did and Ben put the lid back on. "You'll have the results by the end of the day. But, you should know that if your family didn't report your disappearance, then they may not be in our system.” Finn nodded as a loud alarm suddenly filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. The Demons Prepare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thamerians go to war with the Shadow Demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BethanyAngel for leaving kudos. And thank you all for 507 hits. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The Thamerians and Outsiders ran outside to see what was going on. Dragon raced by with their riders on their backs. "What's going on?" Lando yelled as he watched the riders. "The demons are on the warpath. You guys need to stay here." The Thamerians whistled loudly and their dragons came to their side. Han ran over to grab Ben's arm, Leia grabbed Serena's.

Ben shook his head and Serena sneered. "It's too dangerous. We know what we're doing, you do not. Let the professionals handle this." The dragons took off in flight. "They don't have armor on and the town is that way." Jannah pointed in the direction opposite of where the dragons were headed.

"They're going in blinded." Luke realized in horror. "Then, let's go help them." They all nodded at Rey's statement before going back into the falcon.

The Thamerians wasted no time in attacking unsuspecting demons. Even though the creatures were preparing, they were prepared for an attack this direct or sudden. They expected the Thamerians to wait and strategize first, but the people of Thameria were sick and tired of these monsters terrorizing them. Enough was enough.

Ben, Serena, Rex, and Ahsoka were all looking for one demon in particular. The King. He was their main priority, with him out of the way, all of his minions would fall as well. Ben spotted him first and jumped off of Sharp Shot, his emerald green saber ignited and ready. The King saw it coming and raised his staff to block the blow. He was surprised to see the man.

"You, I watched you bleed." He yelled, his deep and sinister voice sliced through the sounds of the battle like a knife. "It takes more than jumping off a cliff to kill me." Ben pulled out his blaster and fired at the Kings head. The blaster bolt hit right between the monster's eyes and the creature stumbled, but didn't fall. His wound healed up in seconds. Ben cursed internally, killing the King would most likely be impossible. But, Ben wouldn't give up, he vowed that he wouldn't die until the King was dead. The man thrusted his saber at the King before he could recover. The emerald green blade sliced through the King's grey flesh, but it did nothing. The beast retaliated by swiping his clawed hand across Ben's face. Blood poured out of the wounds, but it was nothing that he hadn't had before.

Serena screamed in rage, pain, and fury before grabbing her cheek. Pulling her hand away, she saw blood. Her twin had been hurt. Her eyes turned red as she scanned the battlefield, searching with her dark sided powers. The ones she was born with, the ones that were gifted to her by Mortis himself. She was the Queen of the Dark Side as her brother was the King of the Light Side.

The dark sided woman spots her twin fighting the King, like he did all those years ago and there were three scratch marks on his cheek. With a growl, the woman charged forward, slicing down any demons in her path. But, before she could attack the monster, a hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her back. Han Solo was looking at her with fear in his eyes. "Let me go. I have to help my brother." Han shook his head. "I will help him…" Serena slapped his hand away. "You will do no such thing. He’s MY brother and I will help him. I don’t trust you enough.”

She ran off towards the King. Unfortunately, the King saw her coming and zapped her with his force lightning. “SIS...SNIPS!” Ben almost slipped up. The King still didn’t know about Serena being his sister, the beast still thought his beloved older twin was dead. The last thing Ben wanted to do was alert the creature to her true presence.

The man swung at the King and he blocked the saber, with one twist of his staff, Ben’s saber went flying. The King laughed and swiped at Ben, who barely managed to avoid the beast’s attacks. The raven haired man slid backwards and secretly pulled the Dagger of Light from his belt.

The Dagger of Light had been a gift from Morai as Serena’s Dagger of Dark had been a gift from Mortis. Both daggers held a small portion of the immortal’s powers. Ben rarely used it for it was a special weapon that was not to be taken for granted.

Just as the King thrusted his staff at Ben, the man sidestepped the demon’s blow and plunged the dagger into his abdomen. The King grunted before falling backwards, his face contorted in pain and disbelief. He looked directly at Ben who looked down at his abuser with a look of victory. 

“I...I forgive you...For everything.” The King looked up in shock as light radiated out from the dagger and consumed the beast. When the light retracted, the King was gone and the dagger fell. All over the galaxy, the rest of the Shadow Demons were turning to dust and blowing away.

For the first time in his life, Ben felt at peace, like an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he could breath. He didn’t even register it when his sister hugged him tightly and cried out in joy and victory. “You did it. You did it.” She cried, although her twin could barely hear her. The voices were gone. His mind was clear. His heart was lighter. He was free. The fears that had controlled him for his entire life were gone.

Serena pulled back and noticed something strange. “Brother, your arm.” Her words snapped Ben out of his trance and he looked down at his mechanical arm. The silver metal was turning to dust and blowing away to reveal the muscled flesh underneath. The Thamerian sun, for the first time, was felt by Ben on his right arm. Serena grabbed his hand, he felt her touch.

“Your scars.” Now, her brother looked down at his chest. His scars were fading away until not one remained, not even the brand. Ben was in every way free of the Shadow Demons.

He laughed and hugged his twin tightly, Caleb came up and hugged them both. Followed by Amanda, Rachel, Caid, Rex, and Ahsoka. “Great job, Benny!” Amanda yelled when the group pulled apart. The group laughed at her words. Amanda was the only one who was allowed to call him Benny.

At long last, the demons were all gone and Ben was at long last free.

After the battle, Ben ran Finn's DNA and discovered he was the son of Zare Leonis. Zare was beyond joyful to finally meet his son and Finn was happy to finally meet his father. The former Stormtrooper decided to stay on Thameria and become a Peace Keeper. 

Jai Kell was over the moon when he met Rey. "I've always wanted two children and now I have two daughters." He didn't hesitate to hug her and Rachel. Rey instantly took his last name and decided to stay on Thameria and become a Peace Keeper. 

Han, Lando, and Chewie decided to become trade runners for Thameria. Delivering Thamerian goods and bringing back traded goods. Ben and Serena weren't happy about it, but they couldn't deny them the position without reasonable cause. Eventually, Lando and Chewbacca earned the respect of both twins and the right to be called uncle by Ben and Serena's children. Han never earned the right to call them his grandchildren or Ben and Serena his children.

Luke stayed on Thameria to study the ways of the Peace Keepers, learning from all masters including Ben and Ahsoka. While he never became a Peace Keeper himself, he dedicated himself to their cause. Although, he never earned the right to call Ben or Serena his nephew and niece, nor their children.

Leia retired from the senate and military. She decided to stay on Thameria and study the history of the planet. She tried to become Serena's adviser, but the woman wouldn't even consider it. Leia never earned the right to call Ben or Serena her son or daughter, nor call their children her grandchildren.

Poe became a pilot for the Thamerian fleet, while he never surpassed Ben or Serena, he became one of their best. A year after the battle, he and Finn were married.

Jannah and Connix became soldiers in the Thamerian army. Protecting the people of the galaxy for years. Five years after the battle, Connix and Amanda were married.

It wasn't long after the battle that the rest of the galaxy joined the Thamerian Kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and story.


End file.
